Forced Together
by Dumbledore'sWisdom
Summary: Forced Together by a marriage law, neither thought they'd ever be happy again especially with each other. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.
1. Receiving Her Letter

**Author's Note: Hello readers. I've had this plot in my head for a while and have finally decided to write this up. I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction.**

**I encourage all types reviews but please remember that I am only human and my feelings can get hurt.**

**I also encourage any suggestions may have four future plots within this fanfiction because this is not only my fanfiction but it is your fanfiction. I will of course credit you for your ideas in the Author's Notes section.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Saturday 2nd January 1999

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione was walking bare foot around the grounds of Hogwarts School. It was the middle of summer and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun was shining brightly. Hermione was wearing school skirt and shirt, which wasn't tucked in. Her tie was hanging loosely around her neck and her black school cloak was billowing out behind her as she ran towards her favourite tree next to the black lake. She took her cloak off and folded it up neatly before sitting down on it with her back resting on the tree trunk. She took a moment to glance across the lake before picking up her small bag. With the help of an undetectable extension charm she kept her entire library in her bag. There were a total of 327 books in her bag so she had to use her wand to get the book she wanted.

She opened her bag and placed the tip of her wand inside. She paused for a moment while deciding which book to read. She decided upon her favourite book.

"Accio Hogwarts: A History." She mumbled and after a few seconds a book with a red cover shot out of the bag. Hermione caught it before it hit the ground. She opened the book to a random page and started reading.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione looked up from her book and took a look at her surroundings. She was sure she had just heard a tapping noise. She decided it was probably a bird in a tree somewhere.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

There it was again. It sounded like a bird was tapping on a glass window, but there were no windows near the black lake.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione was getting annoyed now. She stood up to get a better view of her surroundings. 'Where was the noise coming from,' she thought to herself as she turned around.

"Hermione, will you let that bloody owl in."

Where had that voice come from? It sounded like her Dad but he couldn't be at Hogwarts, muggles couldn't get past the gate.

"Hermione, did you hear me? Your mum and I are trying to sleep."

The voice was followed by a banging. Hermione shut her eyes unsure of what was happening. When she opened her eyes again she found herself in her bed at her parents' house. She wasn't at Hogwarts reading a book in the summer sun; it had only been a dream. She was in fact lying in her bed in the middle of the Christmas holidays. There was a banging on her door and she remembered her Dad had been shouting at her.

"Sorry Dad, I'll get the owl." Hermione shouted to her father through the wall.

"Well I'm awake now so we might as well get up." Her mother shouted from the room next to Hermione's. She heard her father's footsteps making their way downstairs and her mother's footsteps make their way into the bathroom. Hermione checked her clock on the bedside table. It was 7:30am, too early to be awake during the Christmas holidays. 'I suppose I can start my revision early and then go to Diagon Alley,' she thought as she lay back onto her pillow.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Oh I almost forgot." She jumped out of bed and made her way over to her window. She opened it and let the beautiful Barn Owl fly in. "Sorry," she apologised to the owl before untying the letter from its leg. She went back over to her bedside table and pulled the top draw open, reached in and brought out an owl treat. She held it out in her hand and the owl flew over to her took the treat and flew back out the window. "You're welcome," she said sarcastically as she watched the owl fly away. She shut her window and went back to her letter.

The letter had the Ministry of Magic seal on the back. Hermione frowned at this. The ministry sent her a letter once a week asking her to make some talk about the war. She had refused every time; she didn't want to make a speech about how happy she was that Voldemort was dead and that the war was over or how sad she was about the lives that had been lost. She hated think about all the people who had died, there was so many of them. Charlie Weasley had died after he pushed his brother Fred out the way of a falling wall. Dennis Creevey had died after sneaking back into Hogwarts to find his brother, who had also snuck back into Hogwarts. Cho Chang had died after being bitten by Finir Greyback. Horace Slughorn had died after placing himself between a Death Eater and a group of 4th years trying to get to the Room of Requirement to escape. Dobby, Mad-eye Moody, Bathilda Bagshot and Ted Tonks had also died. There were too many to count and there were a lot of unknown bodies still being identified 8 months after the war. Hermione wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and opened the letter.

**02/01/1999**

**To Sir/Miss,**

**It is exactly eight months today since the end of the war and we are sad to inform you that we have a total body count of those who lost their lives at the hand of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The total stands at 537 wizards and witches. Unfortunately this number of deaths in such a small period of time has lowered our population drastically. Therefore, the Ministry of Magic has created a new decree which will help boost our population.**

**If the population is to rise by fifty per cent in the next ten years the decree will be repealed, if not then the decree will stay in place for another five years until our target population has been reached.**

**The Decree states that:**

**1. The age range is from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry graduate to the age of twenty-one.**

**2. All Wizards and Witches whom graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in May 1999 will be required to marry a Wizard or Witch from the age range given.**

**3. All Wizards and Witches this applies to must fill in the questionnaire enclosed with this letter. The questionnaire must be answered truthfully in order to find you a partner with whom you are most compatible with.**

**4. All Wizards and Witches this applies to must be present at the Partner Ceremony on the first June 1999 where there partner will be picked and they will be married and given the pass code to their new Ministry Starter House. The couple must live in the Ministry Starter House until their first child is born which must occur within the first two years of marriage. If a child is not born within the given time, a medical exam will be given to check the couple's fertility. If one of the couple is found to be infertile, the couple may be divorced and the fertile person must remarry within one year of the divorce.**

**5. All Wizards and Witches that are currently in a relationship with someone, please make a note of their name and date of birth in the 'Other Important Information' section on the questionnaire.**

**6. Marriages of Wizards and Witches that fall within the age range will be banned in order to stop people from eloping to avoid being paired with someone incompatible.**

**7. All Wizards and Witches this applies to who refuse to marry their chosen partner will be sentenced to a minimum of six months imprisonment in Azkaban.**

**8. All Wizards and Witches this applies to whom are found using the contraceptive potion or charm will be sentenced to a minimum of six months imprisonment at Azkaban.**

**All questionnaires must be returned before the first March 1999. You will not find out your partner until the Partner Ceremony which will take place at the Ministry of Magic. Please await more details for the event closer to the time.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Approved and Signed by**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Minister of Magic**

Hermione had finished reading the letter and was sat on her bed staring at it with her mouth open wide in shock.

"What the Hell," She shouted out loud. "They can't force me to marry." She said quieter. Hermione stood up and started pacing about her room. 'How could Kingsley approve of this?' She thought as she reread the letter. 'I'm going to be forced to marry someone who I might not even know.' She had to go speak to Ginny about this.

After the war ended in May 1998, students who missed a year were allowed to retake that year. Hermione, Harry and Ron had missed their seventh year so had opted to stay back to finish their education. Ginny, however, hadn't missed any schooling so she was in seventh year with them and they would graduate the same time. This meant that Ginny would be within the age range and would know how she felt.

Hermione ran over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans, a black vest top, an emerald green see through blouse and a black faux leather jacket. She pulled out her wand and tapped her hair three times muttering the hair straightening spell. She then closed her eyes and tapped her face once. When she opened her eyes she had a hint of make up on, the perfect amount that would make it look like she didn't have any on. She gave herself a once over before she ran down the stairs and headed for the front door to pull her black ankle boot on.

"Where do you think you're going this earlier in the morning?" She heard her father call from the kitchen. Hermione turned around and saw her father leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"It was the letter. Something very important has come up and I need to discuss it with Ginny." She pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaase." She begged him.

"Fine," Her father surrendered. "But be back for tea at six o'clock tonight." He added as she opened the front door and ran out of it.

"Thanks Dad." She called back as she shut the front door. She then turned on the spot and apparated just outside the wards of The Burrow home of the Weasleys.

She opened the gate and literally ran down the path to the kitchen door. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast.


	2. The Burrow's Reaction

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read my fanfiction. I was so happy when I looked this morning and saw I had 92 views and 2 reviews. To thank you I have decided to upload the next chapter since it was ready. Please do not expect me to upload this quickly in the future because have college 5 days a week from 9 until 4 and we get a lot of homework. I'll to upload at least twice a week thought.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

"Hermione, dear, what a lovely surprise, have you come for breakfast?" Mrs Weasley asked with a welcoming smile.

"I came to speak with Ginny, is she up yet?" Hermione asked the woman as she took a quick glance around the kitchen and front room but not finding a trace of her red headed best friend anywhere.

"She's not up yet, dear, but she has a letter from the Ministry of Magic. So does Ron and harry, I was going to wait until eight o'clock before waking them up. I'm curious as to what it is about. Did you get a Ministry letter?"

"Yes, I'll go wake Ginny up, I need to talk to her about the letter." Hermione replied before running past the women and up the many stairs to Ginny's bedroom. She knocked on the door but she got no answer so she barged right in. What she saw made her laugh out loud despite the fact that she was not particularly happy today.

Ginny was lying in bed snoring slightly but that wasn't the funny part. The funny part was the fact that Harry was also in bed with her. They were cuddling each other in a loving way and Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous. She wished Ron would hold her like that. Since the kiss they had shared in the chamber of secrets exactly eight months ago, they had kind of been dating. By kind of she meant he would kiss her every now and then and they would sit next to each other at dinner but he never made a move. She thought he was afraid to make a wrong move but she wished he would just take a risk and do something spontaneous. The most intimate moment they had shared was their actual first kiss.

After staring at the sleeping couple for a few minutes she decided to have some fun with them. In her best Mrs Weasley voice she shouted at them.

"GINERVA WEASLEY… HARRY POTTER… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The moment the word 'Ginerva' was out her mouth Harry and Ginny jumped and sat upright. Ginny, however, lost balance and fell out of bed. Harry had tried to catch her before she had fallen resulting with him falling out of bed as well and landing on top of his girlfriend. They both looked up at Hermione who was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach and had to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"That wasn't funny 'Mione. I was so scared you were Mum." Ginny said turning bright red. She placed her head in her hands.

"OK… I'm sorry… but I… I couldn't resist." Hermione stammered out in between laughs.

"Why are you here so early 'Mione?" Harry asked as he placed his glasses on.

"Oh, yes, I forgot for a moment." Hermione's bright smile fell and it felt as if her heart had just gotten heavy all of a sudden. "A ministry letter arrived for me this morning and according to Molly both of you and Ron have got one as well. Well I know for a fact that every Wizard and Witch from Hogwarts graduate age to twenty-one got the letter. You're going to want to read it. I mean they can't make us, can they?" She was now pacing back and forth and she realised she was shaking. "Come on, get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Hermione left the two lovers on the floor giving each other worried looks.

She walked up two flights of stairs and banged on Ron's door.

"Ohizit?" Rom mumbled sleepily through the door.

"Hermione, now get your arse out of bed and downstairs before I hex you." She shouted back through the door. Hopefully he would hear the urgency in her voice and would get up.

"Hey 'Mione, why the shouting." She looked down the staircase and saw identical twins Fred and George looking up at her. "It's only eight." They said in unison again.

"You might want to get up as well as this may include you two and you as well Percy." She shouted back down the stairs to the twins and Percy who was peering over the side of the banister the floor below the twins. She turned and walked down the rest of the flight of stairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Molly setting the table for eight. It was nice of Molly to set her a place when she had just shown up uninvited. Hermione took a seat in Mr Weasley's seat at the head of the table. Arthur was already at work so the seat was free.

Percy was the first one up and was wearing black trousers, a white linen shirt and a black waistcoat. Hermione gave him the once over and noticed how much he had changed since the war had ended. Percy had quit his ministry job and was currently working in Flourish and Blotts. He had grown his hair out from his pre-war short cut to his new post-war cut that hung just below his ears. Molly hated her sons having long hair but never bugged him about it like she had once done to Charlie. Percy was also sporting a rather strange moustache which looked like a horseshoe. Although, Hermione had to admit it did look quite attractive on him. Wait… what. Did she really just think that? She was supposed to be dating his brother and here she is thinking Percy is attractive. Well she did have a thing for facial hair. 'I wonder what Ron would say if I asked him to grow a little bit of stubble.' She pondered this thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Ron would definitely not suit facial hair. Percy sat down at his usual seat and picked up the daily prophet and started to read.

Next down the stairs were the twins wearing identical multicoloured cloaks with Gryffindor red trousers and Gryffindor gold shirts on. Hermione looked over to Molly who was frying some eggs on the cooker. Molly turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her and rolled her eye at what her sons were wearing. Fred kissed his mother on the cheek whilst George stole a couple of rations of bacon. Molly turned around just in time to see George trying to make a quick getaway. She hit them with her tea towel and told them to sit down. Hermione started laughing at the scene in front of her. She wished she had a big brother. Well, she already thought of the older Weasley boys as older brothers but it would have been nice to have grown up with one. She sighed at glanced down at her ministry letter. She wasn't as angry as she was before because she knew that the Wizarding world had to boost their population somehow but she still didn't like the idea of being forced to marry.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone heavy footed trudging downstairs. She knew it could only be one person. Ronald Weasley. Hermione sighed again and looked over towards the stairs to see him walking down the steps slowly. Ron had obviously just gotten out of bed. His hair was sticking up in odd places and he was still wearing his pyjama bottoms with a vest which had a stain of Godric know what on it. She couldn't keep herself from sighing again. She had been sighing a lot today. The scruffy teenager sat down to Hermione's left and smiled at her. She forced a smile back reluctantly.

"Ron, you could have made an effort to look nice, your girlfriend is here." Fred teased. Hermione turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment. She and Ron hadn't talked about whether they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They had kissed on the lips a couple of times and they sometimes held hands but she wouldn't call him her boyfriend yet. Hermione was waiting for him to make a move but he never did and she didn't want to be waiting forever. She was wondering where Fred had gotten the idea that she was Ron's girlfriend from when it hit her right in the face. Ron must have told his entire family they were romantically involved. He hadn't corrected his brother but had only shrugged in reply. It was then that she realised she needed to talk to Ron about their relationship and sort it out. She would tell him that if he didn't pluck up the courage and make a move, he would lose her to someone who was courageous enough to do so without being asked. However, they had been best friends for too long and she felt deep down like it was too late to change their relationship status from best friend to boyfriend and girlfriend. Although now that they were going to be forced to marry someone, and she very much doubted that she would be paired with Ron, she might not even bother talking to him.

Finally, Harry and Ginny came down the stairs and took the only seats available at the table which was the two seats to the right of Hermione. As they sat down she flashed them a knowing smile which made them both bow their heads in embarrassment. Molly brought over plates of food and placed them down in front of everyone before taking a seat herself at the other end of the table. The table was shorter than usual. Molly would either make the table longer or shorter depending on how many people where eating, this morning there was only eight people. However, at one point there had been seventeen people sat around the table. Hermione looked around the faces of the people sat round the table, everyone was looking at her.

"What's this about 'Mione?" Percy asked curiously. It had not only been his appearance that had changed since the war but also his personality. He was now more caring, curious and outgoing and less serious, cowardly and he didn't really mind breaking the rules every now and then. Percy had completely transformed and in Hermione's opinion it was for the better.

"The ministry has created a new decree. It doesn't apply to anyone over the age of twenty-one yet but I think in few years they will widen the age range to include anyone under the age of forty which is why I suggested that you, Fred and George might be interested in this." Hermione was talking directly at Percy and after she had finished explaining herself vaguely he smiled at her and motioned for her to continue. "Well, anyone who is Hogwarts graduate age to twenty-one on the first of June is required to… well I think it would be better if you read it for yourself." With a flick of her wand, Hermione sent the letters from the Ministry of Magic to their intended recipient. Hermione took her letter out again and re read it as Ron, Harry and Ginny read theirs.

Hermione, who had now read it five times, passed her letter Fred who read it with George. When Harry had finished reading his letter, he passed it down the table for Percy to read. Ginny passed her letter to her mother looking horrified. Hermione saw her turn to look at Harry with tears in her eyes. Hermione was shocked that Ginny was so emotional, usually she held herself together in emotional situation and she never cried in public. Hermione glanced at Ron who looked as if he was still reading his letter. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ron was the slowest reader she had ever met. Hermione glanced at everyone at the table trying to figure out their reaction to the new decree.

Percy looked furious as he re-read the letter. Fred and George seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. Harry was hugging Ginny who was crying on his shoulder. Ron had seemed to have finally finished his letter and was looking between the letter and Hermione in confusion. He seemed to think she would be able to explain everything. Molly had turned pale as she looked at all the children sat around the table. After a few minutes everyone looked at Hermione wanting her to explain the letter but she didn't say anything. She just looked back at them all sadly. It was Percy who spoke first.

"Why would Kingsley approve of this?" He asked with a frown looking at Hermione.

"I don't know. I mean I get where's he's coming from. We do need to boost our population but there must be another way other than forcing us to marry so young. I don't think I'm ready to marry. I'm only nineteen." Hermione said to the group who nodded in agreement.

"My babies… are going… to be married… in five months." Molly cried into a handkerchief.

"Mrs Weasley, would Mr Weasley know anything about this?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt… it, I'm sure… he would have… said something." Molly said between sobs.

"Of course he would have." Hermione reassured not really sure of what else to say.

After a few minutes of silence apart from Molly trying to control her crying and Ginny continuing to cry on Harry's shoulder, Molly stood up.

"I'm going to tidy up the bedrooms. You should complete those questionnaires and send them off." Molly suggested as she went upstairs still drying her eyes on the handkerchief.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	3. Answering Her Questionnaire

**Author's Notes: Hey readers. Thank you for reading. Wow aren't you lucky 3 Chapters in 3 days. I can't promise I'll upload this often in the future but I'll try to upload at least twice a week or every other day.**

**YawningBrilliance: Thank you for telling that Hermione is a little or of character. I have tried keep her in character for chapters but I've had to change her a bit in for her to fit in with my plot. The same goes for Draco.**

**CLJP: Draco will making an appearance in chapter 4. (The next chapter).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

"Well, I'm off to work, see you all later." Percy announced as he left out the kitchen door.

Fred picked up Hermione's letter and walked over to her to give it back. Hermione took it and gave him a friendly smile. Fred glanced at George who gave a knowing nod before pulling Ron towards him so Fred could squeeze between Ron and Hermione.

"So Hermione, how many questions are on this questionnaire?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Erm… let me check," Hermione began shuffling through the parchment to the back of the questionnaire to find the last page. "There are twenty-two questions. We better get started." She announced looking at Ginny who still had tears strolling down her cheek but was getting a quill ready and turning to the first question.

Hermione looked down at her own questionnaire reading each question before starting.

**Please fill out this questionnaire truthfully. If an incorrect answer is given the ink will glow red then disappear allowing you to write the correct answer. There are twenty-two questions which all must be answered before they are sent back to the Ministry.**

**1. Please state your full name.**

**2. Please state your gender.**

**3. Please state your date of birth.**

**4. Please state your blood status.**

**5. Please state your career or future career.**

**6. Please state your Hogwarts house.**

**7. Please state your average grade at OWL level.**

**8. Please state your current relationship details. (If in a relationship please state who with)**

**9. Please state the colour of your hair.**

**10. Please state the colour of your eyes.**

**11. Please state the colour of hair you find most attractive in a partner.**

**12. Please state the colour of eyes you find most attractive in a partner.**

**13. Please state the amount of children you would like to have.**

**14. Please state your favourite colour.**

**15. Please state your favourite number.**

**16. Please state your favourite letter.**

**17. Please state your favourite subject.**

**18. Please state your favourite food.**

**19. Please state your favourite drink.**

**20. Please state three of your hobbies.**

**21. Please state your worst fear. (Your boggart)**

**22. Please state your future dreams.**

"Have you seen these questions? Why would they want to know our favourite letter?" Ron asked looking at Hermione expectantly.

"I have no idea Ronald. I don't know everything. Just answer the questions." She said annoyed.

Ron looked at her confused as to why she was annoyed at him. Hermione just avoided his eye contact and started her questionnaire. What she missed was Fred and George exchanging a glance.

"Maybe you should answer them together." George suggested with a small smile on his face.

"Why George, what a wonderful idea my brother, let's do that." Fred agreed also with a small smile on his face.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"Nothing." The twins sung in unison.

"Fine, we'll go through it together." Hermione said not believing the twins one bit. "I assume we can all answer the first few questions on our own." Everyone nodded and got on with their questionnaire.

Hermione started her questionnaire. 'Question one, my name. Well that's easy, Hermione Jean Granger. Question two, my gender, female. Question three, 19th September 1979. Question four, blood status, muggle-born. Question five, my future career…erm…'

Hermione glanced up at everyone else and notice that Harry, Ron and Ginny had completed this question. Harry had put Auror and Hermione knew Harry would be a great Auror. Ron had also put Auror but she wasn't sure that he was cut out to be one. Ginny had written down Professional Quidditch player which Hermione knew she would be good at. Ginny was an amazing chaser. Hermione looked back down at her questionnaire and thought about the future.

Hermione wrote down Auror thinking it would be an interesting job but the word glowed bright red lighting up the whole kitchen causing everyone at the table to stare at her. The word then disappeared and Hermione was sat staring at her parchment confused.

"What did you put?" Ron asked.

"It's none of your business." Hermione snapped. She began to think about what careers she would consider. Her mind quickly flashed to Hogwarts and she knew that she wanted to be a professor but what subject would she like to teach. Like before the first thing that popped into her mind was transfiguration.

She placed her quill on the piece of parchment and wrote 'Transfiguration Professor'. She waited but the words didn't glow red. She smiled a small smile before carrying on.

'Question six, Gryffindor.' Hermione started thinking to herself again. "Question seven, O's. Question eight… oh.' Once again Hermione was stumped for this question. She glanced up at Ron and saw that he was already on to question thirteen and was writing down five for how many children he wanted. She looked at question eight on his parchment and saw her name. For some reason this made Hermione to feel nauseous. She suddenly felt two pairs of eyes on her and looked up to find both Fred and George looking at her knowingly. They quickly looked away when they realised they'd been caught.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny's parchment and smiled when she saw that they had both put each other's names down. They were obviously in love. Hermione sighed and wrote down 'Ronald Weasley' on her parchment but once again it glowed bright red however this time it truly shocked her as she had believed that she was in a relationship with Ron.

Hermione looked up with her mouth half open in shock. Fred, who had been watching Hermione, gave a smile telling her it was alright. She went back to her parchment and wrote down 'single' and watched as nothing happened. She looked up again and this time it was George that gave her a small smile reassuring her.

'What's happening? I thought I knew what I wanted and who I wanted.' But then she looked back down at her parchment and thought, 'Obviously not.' She carried on with question nine.

'Question nine, my hair colour, brown. Question ten, my eye colour, brown. Question eleven, hair colour I find attractive … erm… light hair.' She wrote and paused for a second waiting for the glowing red light but it never came so she carried on. 'Question twelve, eye colour I find attractive…hm… light eyes. Question thirteen, children…oh.' She hadn't really thought about children. She closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted in twenty years time.

She watched her mind as it showed herself surrounded by three children with light curly hair. She smiled as she saw a man wrap his arms around her waist. She couldn't make out the face. She was then pulled out of her reveries by none other than Ronald Weasley.

"What you smiling about 'Mione?" He asked her curiously. Opening her eyes she saw the table looking at her with curious eyes.

"I was just thinking about the future, Ronald." She smiled to herself as she went back to her parchment.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked with more curiosity.

"I just told you, Ronald." Hermione answered.

"Well what exactly-" He began.

"Ronald, I really don't think it is any of your business." Hermione stated as she continued to fill out her questionnaire. She was concentrating on her questionnaire and therefore didn't see the other five people around the table exchange looks of confusion.

'Question fourteen,' Hermione continued. 'My favourite colour is green. If the Gryffindor's found that it they wouldn't be happy.' She thought to herself. 'Fifteen, my favourite number… three. Sixteen, my favourite letter. G I suppose. Seventeen is my favourite subject. That's easy, Transfiguration. Eighteen, my favourite food is… fish and chips.' Hermione sighed. She really missed fish and chips when at Hogwarts because they didn't serve it at meal times. 'Nineteen, my favourite drink is … Butterbeer. Twenty, three of my hobbies are…reading, cooking and being around my friends. Twenty-one, my worst fear is failing. And finally twenty-two, my future dream…is…to be happy.'

Hermione sighed as she finally finished her questionnaire. She folded it up and placed it in an envelope. She looked up and waited for everyone else to finish. When everyone had finished and placed their completed questionnaires into an envelope, they attached them to an owl and sent them to the Ministry. Everyone was silent as they watched the owl fly off into the sky and behind the trees of the nearby forest.

Hermione looked at her watch which told her it was ten o'clock. She turned around and faced the others who were looking at each other awkwardly.

"Hey Gin, you want to go for a walk?" She asked her best friend.

"Sure 'Mione." Ginny answered sadly and made her way out the door with Hermione following after her.

* * *

**Please review and I'll love you forever. x**


	4. Receiving His Letter

**Author's Notes: Hey readers. Hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it. I hope Draco is not too much out of character.**

**CLJP: Here you go. Draco's first appearance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Lying in bed with his arm flung casually over his eyes he tried to get a few more minutes sleep. Unfortunately his house elf, Mitty, had other ideas as she pulled his curtains open letting the bright sun shine through his window and onto his face. He smiled when he felt the heat on his face deciding that he would give up on sleep and get up know.

Rolling out of bed he checked his clock which told him it was ten thirty. 'Great' he thought. His mother wasn't going to be happy with him staying in bed so late. But then again she hadn't been happy since his father, her husband, had been sent to Azkaban for fifteen years due to his actions as a Death Eater during the war.

Walking over to his walk in wardrobe he chose black trousers and an emerald green linen shirt. He then grabbed his winter cloak and threw it over his arm as he made his way out of his bedroom door and down the stairs towards the dining room where he would be sure to find his mother reading the daily prophet. He planned to get out of the house for the rest of the day and go to Diagon Alley, but first he needed to make an appearance at breakfast or his mother would only complain.

He sat down at the table and poured himself some pumpkin juice as Mitty brought him over a plate full of bacon, sausage, eggs, beans and toast. He thanked Mitty before taking a bite out of a slice of toast.

"Any mail this morning mother." He asked making polite conversation.

"Yes you got a letter from the ministry." She answered not looking away from the paper.

The Ministry had been sending him letters every couple of weeks wanting him to testify against a number of alleged Death Eater but he had refused telling them over and over again that he only testified against his father to keep his mother safe but they still insisted on asking. He sighed as he picked up the letter and opened it.

**02/01/1999**

**To Sir/Miss,**

**It is exactly eight months today since the end of the war and we are sad to inform you that we have a total body count of those who lost their lives at the hand of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The total stands at 537 wizards and witches. Unfortunately this number of deaths in such a small period of time has lowered our population drastically. Therefore, the Ministry of Magic has created a new decree which will help boost our population.**

**If the population is to rise by fifty per cent in the next ten years the decree will be repealed, if not then the decree will stay in place for another five years until our target population has been reached.**

**The Decree states that:**

**1. The age range is from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry graduate to the age of twenty-one.**

**2. All Wizards and Witches whom graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in May 1999 will be required to marry a Wizard or Witch from the age range given.**

**3. All Wizards and Witches this applies to must fill in the questionnaire enclosed with this letter. The questionnaire must be answered truthfully in order to find you a partner with whom you are most compatible with.**

**4. All Wizards and Witches this applies to must be present at the Partner Ceremony on the first June 1999 where there partner will be picked and they will be married and given the pass code to their new Ministry Starter House. The couple must live in the Ministry Starter House until their first child is born which must occur within the first two years of marriage. If a child is not born within the given time, a medical exam will be given to check the couple's fertility. If one of the couple is found to be infertile, the couple may be divorced and the fertile person must remarry within one year of the divorce.**

**5. All Wizards and Witches that are currently in a relationship with someone, please make a note of their name and date of birth in the 'Other Important Information' section on the questionnaire.**

**6. Marriages of Wizards and Witches that fall within the age range will be banned in order to stop people from eloping to avoid being paired with someone incompatible.**

**7. All Wizards and Witches this applies to who refuse to marry their chosen partner will be sentenced to a minimum of six months imprisonment in Azkaban.**

**8. All Wizards and Witches this applies to whom are found using the contraceptive potion or charm will be sentenced to a minimum of six months imprisonment at Azkaban.**

**All questionnaires must be returned before the first March 1999. You will not find out your partner until the Partner Ceremony which will take place at the Ministry of Magic. Please await more details for the event closer to the time.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Approved and Signed by**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Minister of Magi**c

He had to read the letter again in order for it to truly sink in. When it did he jumped up from the table suddenly making both Mitty and his mother jump. His mother folded the paper up and looked him as he paced back a forth in front of her reading his letter once more.

"Did you receive some bad news?" She asked and he could tell see wasn't really interested in his news.

"You could say so." He answered passing her his letter. She read it and then placed it down on the table.

"Well at least I'll get grandchildren." She announced with a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is that all you care about? Getting a heir. Do you not care that I'm going be forced to marry some random girl I've probably never met before." He shouted at his mother.

"Darling, you'll get to know her, whoever she is." His mother stated rubbing her forehead obviously starting to get a headache.

"What if she isn't a pure blood? Did you of that?" He asked his mother with a frown.

"I don't think it makes a difference as long as she can give you a son to carry on our name." His mother replied as she stood up and made her way to the stairs.

"Even if she is a 'Mudblood', mother?" He said placing emphasis on the word 'Mudblood'. He hated the word but he knew it would grab his mother's attention.

His choice of words did exactly what he had intended them to because his mother stopped dead and paused a second before turning around. "Even if she is a Mudblood." She confirmed before turning around and carrying on in the direction of stairs.

This calmed his nerves a little bit since he had been worried what his mother would say if he was forced to marry a muggle-born. In many pure blood eyes it would dirty their bloodline and his family would fall from power. Although his family had fallen pretty far since the end of the war, they still held an important role in the wizarding community but mainly because they were one of the richest wizarding families in the United Kingdom.

He picked up his letter and questionnaire he had to fill out and placed it in his cloak pocket along with a quill. After fastening the cloak, he walked straight out the front door towards the gates were he could safely disapparate to Diagon Alley.

Within seconds he had apparated into Diagon alley and was standing in the corner watching as families, friends and individuals walked passed. He wondered whether one of the girls walking past him was going to be his wife come June.

Shaking this thought from his head he walked straight towards Flourish and Blotts where he could sit at one of the tables in the bookshop and answer his questionnaire. Just as he was about to walk through the door someone walking out of the shop reading a book they had just purchased. They weren't looking where they were going and bumped into him causing him to lose balance slightly but he managed to compose himself before glaring down his nose at the bushy haired girl.

"Granger." He sneered at her.

"Malfoy." She smirked at him a very Slytherin smirk before stepping around him and walking off into the crowd.

* * *

**Please review x**


	5. Hermione and Ginny's Walk

**Author's Notes: Hey readers. Wow I love you all sooooooo much. I decided to upload twice today because I checked to see how many views I had when I got back from college and I hand 1000. Thank you so much and now here's your present.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked over to the forest where the family usually played Quidditch in the clearing. They walked in silence until they reached a large oak where they say down at the trunk. Over the past eight months the two of them often found themselves leaning against the tree. It was one of the only places around the burrow where they could have privacy.

Hermione looked at Ginny and saw she was staring straight ahead not really focusing on anything. She had red tracks down her cheeks from the tears. Hermione pulled her best friend into a hug and the girl started crying again into her shoulder. Hermione patted Ginny's back and stroked her hair whilst shushing her trying to calm her down.

"Hey Gin," Hermione started trying to calm her down. "You and Harry are perfect for each other. There's no way you can be paired with any anyone but each other."

"You... can't be... sure though." Ginny managed to say between sobs.

"Well no, I can't be one hundred per cent sure but I am pretty sure. You two are so similar." Hermione explained

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well what did you put for your favourite letter?" She asked her friend.

"G. For Ginny and Gryffindor." Ginny answered.

"See, I know for a fact Harry's favourite letter is also G. For Gryffindor and for you Ginny. Remember those letters you send to each other in secret. You sign your name 'G'. Harry had kept every letter. He reads them whenever he's alone." Hermione smiled at Ginny who was also smiling.

"And what did you put as you favourite colour." Hermione asked certain she already knew the answer.

"Green because of Harry's eyes." Ginny admitted whilst blushing. Hermione chuckled at her embarrassed friend.

"Harry's favourite colour is green because of his and his mother's eyes." She said.

Ginny had finally stopped crying as was smiling as she realised she had so much in common with her boyfriend.

"What are his favourite food, drink and number?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Erm... I think his favourite food is treacle tart. I'm sure his favourite drink is Butterbeer. And I think you should ask Harry for his favourite number." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Why? Don't you know?" Ginny asked.

"I do know his favourite number. He told me once. It's just a little romantic as to why it's his favourite number. It signifies the two things her loves most." Hermione answered.

"Please tell me 'Mione." Ginny begged excitedly.

"Seven. His favourite number is seven." Hermione looked at Ginny as her friend tried to figure out why seven was her boyfriend's favourite number was seven. After a minute of watching Ginny's frown deepen, she decided to put her out of her misery.

"The two things he loves most. You and Quidditch." She explained.

"What does the number seven have to do with me?" Ginny asked confused.

"You're the seventh Weasley child." Hermione told her. "And his favourite. Just don't tell Ron. "Hermione added in a whisper. "Also there is seven letters in your name, Ginerva."

Ginny was now crying again but they were tears of happiness. "I didn't realise her loves me so much." Ginny admitted.

"You and Quidditch. There are seven players on a Quidditch team." Hermione said.

Ginny laughed. "His two loves. Me and Quidditch."

"How many children do you want?" Hermione asked knowing that Harry wanted three.

"Oh, me and Harry have already talked about this. We want three." Ginny blushed.

"Wow, you two are definitely perfect for each other." Hermione exclaimed which made Ginny smile.

Hermione looked at her watch which told her it was ten thirty. "We should go back. I need to go to Diagon Alley. Do you want to come?" She asked her friend as they stood up and made their way back to the burrow.

"No, Harry and I were planning to spend the day together." Ginny explained.

"What do you have planned?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the kitchen door.

"We're going for a picnic somewhere. He wants the location to be a secret. I can't wait." Ginny replied excitedly.

"How romantic." Hermione said as they walked through the kitchen door.

"What's romantic?" Ron asked from the kitchen table where he, Harry, Fred and George where sat talking.

"Oh, nothing Ron. I have to go guys. I need to go to Diagon Alley." Hermione announced from the door where she was stood. "You two have fun." She whispered to Ginny as she walked past her and chuckled as Ginny blushed.

Hermione was half way towards the gate where she could safely apparate to Diagon Alley when she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around to see Ron running towards her.

"Hey 'Mione." He said when he caught up.

"What do you want?" She asked politely.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked with a frown.

"No, why would you think that?" Hermione asked with one brow raised in confusion.

"You kept snapping at me when we were answering the questionnaires." Ron explained.

"Ron not everything is about you. I was annoyed at the Ministry and then the questionnaire was annoying me when it kept glowing red. That is why I snapped." Hermione explained.

"Why did it glow red?" Ron asked again. Hermione turned and started to walk towards the gate again. She could hear Ron following her.

"I wrote down an incorrect answer." She answered as if it was obviously.

"Well I know that but what did you write down." Ron asked trying to force the answer out of her.

"You should really ask what you mean in the first place Ronald and I'm sure I told you twice that it's none of your business. I'll see you later Ronald." Hermione said before slipping out of the gate, turning on the spot and apparating directly to Diagon Alley.

She looked around her surroundings before deciding to go to her vault in Gigots to take some money out. After taking out five gallons, enough for her to by two books, an ice-cream and drink at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and a new quill, she made her way to Flourish and Blotts to buy the book she had wanted for a while and another book on marriage laws.

When she arrived at Flourish and Blotts she went upstairs where she knew the books would be. She set her jacket on a chair along with her bag as she set about finding the books. After ten minutes she had found both books. 'Lost Spells from Tenth Century Britain' and 'The Law behind a Marriage Law'. Putting her jacket back on and having her bag she made her way back downstairs with the books already reading the first page of 'The Law behind a Marriage Law'. She placed her other book down on the counter and waited for someone to come serve her.

"Hey 'Mione." Percy said from behind the counter. "Ah, researching marriage laws. That book is very informative on the matter." Percy told her as he made a note of which books she was buying and have her a receipt after she had handed over three gallons and four sickles. She had only put the book down long enough for Percy to make a note of it and for her to hand over the money.

After putting 'Lost Spells from Tenth Century Britain' in her bag she continued to read as she walked out of the shop. However her reading was abruptly speed as she crashed into something hard or rather someone. After regaining her balance she looked up to find that the person she had crashed was Draco Malfoy who didn't look happy at all.

"Granger." He sneered down his nose at her.

"Malfoy." She smirked back before stepping around him and walking off into the crowd with her nose back in her book.

* * *

**Please review x**


	6. Answering His Letter

**Author's Notes: Hey Readers. You still there. I know I know... It's been too long. 2 months to be exact. **

**I don't want to go into too much details but a few days after my last upload my Nana (who I was very close too) passed away peacefully in her sleep. She had been fighting cancer for two years. I became quite depressed and highly unmotivated. **

**Then two weeks ago I decided to check how many views I had for each of my fanfictions and I was amazed at how many people had read them in the 2 months I had been absent. Anyway after catching up with my College work (I had fallen a bit behind) I decided to start writing again. I had this chapter partially written so I finished it and here you are. I hope you like it. **

**I don't know when i'll next upload but I won't be as long as last time.**

**Sorry and Enjoy x **

* * *

After waiting for Granger to get out of his way, Draco went straight upstairs to where the desks were in Flourish and Blotts. Once he found a free desk he laid his winter cloak on the back of the chair and took the questionnaire out of his pocket. He flipped to the back page to see how many questions he had to answer and found that there were twenty-two questions. He sighed as he took his self-inking quill out of his pocket and read the questionnaire before starting.

**Please fill out this questionnaire truthfully. If an incorrect answer is given the ink will glow red then disappear allowing you to write the correct answer. There are twenty-two questions which all must be answered before they are sent back to the Ministry.**

**1. Please state your full name.**

**2. Please state your gender.**

**3. Please state your date of birth.**

**4. Please state your blood status.**

**5. Please state your career or future career.**

**6. Please state your Hogwarts house.**

**7. Please state your average grade at OWL level.**

**8. Please state your current relationship details. (If in a relationship please state who with)**

**9. Please state the colour of your hair.**

**10. Please state the colour of your eyes.**

**11. Please state the colour of hair you find most attractive in a partner.**

**12. Please state the colour of eyes you find most attractive in a partner.**

**13. Please state the amount of children you would like to have.**

**14. Please state your favourite colour.**

**15. Please state your favourite number.**

**16. Please state your favourite letter.**

**17. Please state your favourite subject.**

**18. Please state your favourite food.**

**19. Please state your favourite drink.**

**20. Please state three of your hobbies.**

**21. Please state your worst fear. (Your boggart)**

**22. Please state your future dreams.**

"How will my favourite colour and number help with finding who I'm most compatible with?" Draco muttered under his breath as he went back to question one. 'Better get this over with.' He thought.

'Question one, please state my full name. Ok. Draco Lucius Malfoy.' He scowled as he wrote his father's name. 'Question two, my gender.'

"This is too easy." He muttered again.

'Male. Number three, date of birth. The fifth of June 1980. Number four, -'

"Blood status," he spat as he wrote down pureblood.

'The ministry should know not to categorise us by blood unless they want another Dark Lord to start another war.' Draco sighed and carried on with question five. 'Number five, future career, Potions Professor at Hogwarts.'

Draco had known he wanted to master the art of potion making for years now. It had been his dream since he first saw his father and Severus Snape, his father's close friend, brewing when he was five years old. It really calmed him down.

'Number six, my house, Slytherin. Number seven, O's. Number eight, single. Number nine, blond. Number ten, grey. Number eleven, what colour hair do I find attractive… erm… dark hair. Number twelve, what colour eyes do I find attractive… erm… dark eyes. Number thirteen, how many children do I want… I've never really thought about it.' Draco thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and started rubbing them. 'Purebloods rarely had any more than one child now.' He thought as he opened his eyes and wrote down one.

Suddenly the word 'one' was glowing a bright red flooding the whole room with light. He quickly looked around the room to make sure nobody was looking. Thankful nobody else was upstairs.

Draco looked back down at his questionnaire and noticed that question thirteen was now blank again. Draco sighed and closed his eyes once more trying to think of the future but he couldn't think any further than ten years. He saw himself surrounded by two young children running around a large garden together. His mother was there sat on a bench with a young woman. He couldn't make out her face but he could tell she was pregnant. She was laughing along with his mother as he sat down next to her wrapped his arms around the woman and kissing her forehead. Draco involuntarily smiled as he watched his children and listened to his wife and mother chatting. He was, however, brought out of his reveries by someone clearing their throat trying to gain his attention. He opened his eyes to see one of the Weasley brothers standing in front of him. Draco was sure it was the one who had been a prefect during his first year.

"What do you want?" He scowled at the read head weasel.

"I wish just wondering why room suddenly lit up bright red a few moments ago." The former prefect asked.

"The questionnaire glows red when an incorrect answer is given." He explained angrily.

"Alright then, I leave you alone now." He said before turning around and heading towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Draco said without thinking. He watched as Weasley turned around looking shocked at Draco before turning around again and walking down the stairs.

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Do people really think I have no manners? I was raised to be the perfect pureblood and only show manners to those who deserve it.' He thought to himself before carrying on with the questionnaire.

'Where was I? Question thirteen still.' He paused before writing down three. He waited for the writing to turn red again but it didn't which caused Draco to smile slightly. 'Well, at least mother will be happy.' He thought with a small chuckle. 'Number fourteen, favourite colour, green obviously. Number fifteen, favourite number… how can I have a favourite number? There is an infinite amount of numbers.' He paused for a moment whilst he thought. 'I suppose 'three' is a nice number. Ok, next question. Number sixteen, favourite letter… erm… M for Malfoy. Number seventeen, my favourite subject. Potions. Number eighteen, favourite food… erm… apples. Number nineteen, my favourite drink. Butterbeer. Number twenty, three of my hobbies. Reading, Quidditch and cooking.'

Draco enjoyed cooking. Not that anyone knew. He would spend time in the kitchens with the house elves before he went to Hogwarts which is where he learnt to cook. He never did any cooking whilst at Hogwarts which he really wished he could since it helped calm him down when angry or nervous.

'Question twenty-one, my worse fear or my boggart. My mother dead. Question twenty-two, finally… my future dream… erm… to be a Potions Professor.' Draco had finally finished his questionnaire. He read through his answers again before rolling up the parchment and putting it in his pocket so he could owl it to the ministry when he got home.

Draco walked out of Flourish and Blotts started walking towards the leaky cauldron where he could get a drink before disapparating home. However, when he walked past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour he had a craving for ice cream so decided to get some before going home.

Just as he opened the door someone bumped into him again, spilling their ice-cream all down the front of his cloak. Draco looked down and sighed when he saw the familiar bushy hair of Hermione Granger.

"I'm so sorry, here let me get it." Hermione said not noticing who she was currently dabbing with a napkin. Draco coughed and she looked up directly into his eyes. "Malfoy, are you following me?"

"No, I came in here for a delicious ice-cream but then some bushy haired Gryffindor crashed into me... for the second time... today." Draco said dramatically.

"Don't be so dramatic Malfoy." She said whilst rolling her eyes and trying to push past him.

Draco gently grabbed hold of her shoulders causing her eyes to widen in shock. "Don't make crashing into me a habit." He said sharply before moving her out of the way. He stepped out of the Florean Fortescue's and disapparated home leaving Hermione stood in shock.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	7. Draco and Blaise's Conversation

**Author's Notes: Hey readers. Are you surprised? A New chapter only 2says after the last one. I how your like it and I how Blaise isn't too OOC. **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Draco apparated just outside the gates of Malfoy manor. He quickly walked across the gardens and through the front door before making his way up stairs to his room so he could change out of his dirty shirt and cloak. He opened his bedroom door to find his best friend, Blaise Zabini, lying on his bed. Blaise looked at Draco from over the top of the muggle newspaper he was reading.

"Draco my man, where have you been, I've been waiting for hours?" Blaise asked with a bored sigh.

"Diagon Alley," Draco answered as he took his cloak off and flung it on his bed. "And I've only been gone an hour so don't over exaggerate. Why didn't you ask my mother or Mitty where I was?" He asked Blaise whilst unbuttoning his dirty shirt and walking over to his walk in wardrobe to find a clean shirt.

"I haven't seen them my man." Blaise replied as he folded the newspaper up.

"You mean you flooed directly to my bedroom, noticed I wasn't there so decided to lie on my bed, with your shoes on, and wait for me." Draco said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, something like that."

Draco sighed as he walked out of his walk in wardrobe with a clean shirt and threw the dirty shirt on top of his cloak.

"What's got your wand in a knot and what happened to your cloak and shirt?" Blaise asked curiously whilst kicking his shoes off.

"Granger crashed into me with her ice-cream." He answered as he buttoned his new shirt up.

"Granger! What you doing with Granger in Diagon Alley?" Blaise asked excitedly.

"I wasn't doing anything with Granger. She kept crashing into me!" Draco explained as he too laid down on his bed.

Blaise sat up and turned to face Draco. "You mean she crashed into you more than once!" He asked with his eyes wide.

"Yeah. Once outside Flourish and Blotts and then again when I was walking into Florean Fortescue's." Draco replied.

"Draco my man, I think somebody likes you." Blaise laughed.

"Ha, Granger, as if. And stop calling me 'your man'. It's weird and where are you even getting it from?" Draco frowned.

"A muggle film." Blaise replied before lying down again.

"Those disc things?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded.

"So what did Granger do when she crashed into you?" Blaise asked innocently.

"She started dabbing at the ice-cream on my cloak-" Draco state before Blaise interrupted him.

"Oh she definitely likes you Draco." Blaise laughed.

"Shut up Blaise, when she realised it was me, she stopped and accused me of following her." Draco said frowning at the memory.

"Were you following her?" Blaise raised his eyebrow.

"No, of course not. I just wanted an ice-cream." Draco said annoyed.

"In the middle of winter?" Blaise asked not believing his story.

"I had a craving for ice-cream." Draco said defending himself.

"Sure you did." Blaise replied rolling his eyes.

"I did." Draco huffed annoyed. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Draco wondered why Blaise was even in his room.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I wanted to ask you what you thought about the new marriage law." Blaise said nonchalantly.

Draco sighed having forgotten about it for a few minutes. "MITTY." Draco shouted. A house elf then appeared next to him. "There's a role of parchment in my cloak pocket, can you owl it to the ministry for me please." Draco asked.

"Yes, Master Draco." Mitty replied as she made her way over to the cloak. "Would master like Mitty to clean master's cloak and shirt for him?" Mitty asked.

"Yes please, Mitty." Draco asked before the house elf disappeared along with the cloak and shirt.

"Soooooo?" Blaise asked.

"So, what?" Draco asked confused.

"What do you think of the marriage law?" Blaise sighed.

"Oh, well at least I know I'm not going to die alone." Draco answered.

"Really, you like it?" Blaise asked shocked.

"No, of course I don't like it but since the war, who in their right mind would want to marry me and mother wants grandchildren." Draco explained.

"Well I'm sure a slytherin would have married you." Blaise suggested.

"Really after my family turned our back on the dark Lord and ran away from battle, I doubt it." Draco argued.

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. I'm hoping for a Ravenclaw. What about you?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know but we're not going to be married to a pureblood since pureblood marriages have a higher rate of having squib children then any other marriage and the ministry are trying to boost the wizarding population." Draco told him.

"Yeah you're right. As long as I don't get a hufflepuff, I'll be happy." Blaise laughed and Draco laughed along.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Draco said.

Blaise decided to stay the night so Draco told Mitty to make enough dinner for three. After dinner they read Blaise's muggle newspaper and tried to guess which stories were wizarding related. They found a suspicious story about a child who had supposedly set fire to his curtains, thereby burning the whole house down. The suspicion came from the lack of an accelerator and a lack of something to start the fire with.

The next day Draco packed his trunk with all his school clothes and equipment ready to go back to Hogwarts since the train was leaving early on Monday morning. Blaise left around midday to pack his own trunk and then he came back with his trunk in time for dinner. Blaise was staying the night again since they were travelling to Kings Cross together and it would save time.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	8. Telling Mr and Mrs Granger

**Author's Notes: Please don't hate me. I know it's been a while but I got really stuck on this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how to phrase it. I had to re-write it about 5 timesbefore I even felt it was publishable. I'm going to write the next chapter now so you don't have to wait as long. **

**Sorry and Enjoy. x**

* * *

After getting over the shock of having being touched by Draco Malfoy, Hermione apparated home so she tell her parents about the marriage law. Hermione was certain that neither her Mother or her Father were going to like it but it's not like they could do anything about it so Hermione would have to convince them that it would all turn out alright.

As she walked through the front door she kicked her shoes of and shouted hello to her parents so they knew she was home. She went into the kitchen where her mother was busy cooking tea. It smelt like they were having fish, chips and carrots. Hermione smiled happily. She missed having fish and chips at Hogwarts. Hermione sat down at the table opposite her father who was reading a newspaper. When she sat down her father placed the newspaper on the table and looked at his watch.

"Hmmm, you're early. It's only 5:30." Her dad said.

"I left the Weasley's early and spent a few hours in Diagon Alley." Hermione explained.

"What do you do on your own for so long?" He asked confused.

"I bought two new books and I needed to pick up some supplies for school. I also went to Florean Fortescue's-"

"The ice-cream shop?" Her Mam interrupted.

"Yes, I got a vanilla ice-cream," She explained to her parents before they complained that ice-cream was bad for her teeth. "I also got a Butterbeer. I was in there a while reading before I left and then I came straight home." She told her parents.

"Well I hope you had fun." Her Dad said before picking the newspaper up again and began to read.

"Anything interesting in the paper today, Dad?" Hermione asked.

"Yes actually, a little girl burnt down her whole house yesterday." Her Dad replied.

"Oh... why is that interesting?" She asked confused.

"The police found no evidence of an accelerator and they don't know where the fire came from." Her Dad answered whilst peering at her from over the top of the paper.

"Oh, you think she's a witch. It does sound suspicious, doesn't it?" Hermione thought out loud.

"Tea's ready. Hermione set the table and Chris can you get the drinks?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, Mam." Hermione answered.

"Yes sweetie." Her Dad answered whilst folding the paper up and placing it on the counter top before getting three glasses of water. Hermione's Mam placed the plates on the table and they say down to eat.

Hermione wasn't really hungry anymore. She had lost her appetite worrying about how to tell her parents that in five months she would be married to sometime she probably doesn't even know yet. She felt physically sick as she pushed her food around her plate. Her parents noticed and we're becoming concerned.

"Hermione, why aren't you eating your tea?" Her mother asked worried.

"I'm not hungry." She replied, placing her fork down. She looked out the window trying to avoid eye contact with her parents.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Her mother asked trying to gain her attention.

Hermione sighed. She didn't know how to start to explain the marriage law. Her Mam and Dad swapped concerned looks.

"Is it got anything to do with that letter you got this morning?" Her Dad suggested helpfully.

"Yes, it was from the ministry." Hermione told them.

"Do they want you to do a talk again? They really should stop asking, you've already told them no." Her mother asked frowning.

"I wish it was about a talk but it's not. It's much worse than a talk." Hermione answered.

"Your stalling dear, just tell us." Her Dad comforted her calmly.

Hermione sighed to calm her nerves before starting.

"The ministry has a total body count for those who lost their lives at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Hermione looked at her parents and noticed her mother had turned pale and her father's smile had fallen.

"How many, Hermione?" Her mother whispered sadly.

"537." Hermione asnwered as a tear escaped and fell down her cheek.

"Oh no, so many." Hermione's mother said as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"I know, the population of wizards and witches in the UK has fallen dramatically and the ministry needed to find a way to boost our population." Hermione said.

"What did they come up with?" Her dad asked suspiciously.

"Anyone who graduates Hogwarts on the 30th of April to the age of 21 must..." Hermione paused and took a deep breath before carrying on. "must marry someone else in that she range." She finished and looked at her parents faces. Her mother was frowning at her in confusion. Her father's face was blank.

"They can't do this. They can't force you to marry someone." Her father stood up and started pacing. "You can refuse.". He added looking at her.

"Not unless I want to spend 6 months in Azkaban." Hermione told him.

"Wizard prison?" Her mother asked. Hermione just nodded.

Hey father continues pacing thinking of a way to get out of it. "Your a way hero to the wizarding community. They wouldn't send you to prison." Her father looked at her hopefully.

"The would dad, and even if that was true, I don't want any special treatment because of who I am." She explained.

"Ok do you have a date that you must be married by?" He asks.

"You don't understand, I don't pick who I marry. We had to fill in a questionnaire and then at the Partner Ceremony on the first June we are magically partnered with whoever we are most compatible with." Hermione simply explained to get parents.

"WHAT? SO YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN KNOW WHO YOU WILL BE MAKING IN 5 MONTHS." He shouted as he contributed to pace.

"No." She answered quietly looking down at her hands which she had started fiddling with.

"What if you got married before the Partner Ceremony. I'm sure you can find someone to marry you. What about Harry or Ron?" Her mother suggested.

"No, I can't and anyway Harry has Ginny. I wouldnt take him away from her."

"WELL WHY NOT?" Her mother shouted at her raising her arms above her head in disbelief.

"Just read the letter." She said as she passed the letter to her mother who read it with her father. Hermione sat nervously fiddling with her fingers and watching her parents read trying to guess what they were thinking.

"Have you filled in this questionnaire in yet?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, we all completed it this morning at the Burrow." She answered.

Her mother sighed trying to think of another way to get her daughter out of this mess.

"Did you at least write similar answers to Ron's, maybe you two will be matched together." Her mother asked hopefull.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mam this wasn't a Muggles questionnaire you get asked to fill out in your local supermarket about your shopping experience. It was magical. If you write a incorrect answer it glows bright red and your previous answer disappears so you can write the correct answer in it." Hermione explained.

"Enough of that attitude young lady, I wont have my daughter talk to me like that." Her mother frowned at her whilst pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Alright, that's enough Sarah. It's obvious that there is nothing we can do to prevent this." Her father had sat back down and was re-reading the letter.

"But Chris, there's got to be something we can do. We could got to the ministry." Her mother suggested. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that idea.

"Seriously mother, the only person at the ministry who will actually listen to muggles is Kingsley..."

"The minister?" Her mother asked hopefully.

"Yes, but he was the one who approved the marriage law. There is no way around this. I have already accepted that I'm going to get married and I can promise you that I'm not going to do anything with my... husband..." Hermione flinched at the word 'husband'. "until I feel that I trust and love him so you really don't need to worry at all." She continued.

"She's right Sarah, I think it's best if we just leave it. If we interfere we could just cause more trouble." Her father said calmly to her mother. "Now it's hermione's second to last night at home and were going to see family all day tomorrow so what would you like to do tonight?" Her father asked her. His smile was back on his face but Hermione could tell that he was still worried about her.

"Can we just watch a film?" She asked smiling at her father.

"Of course we can, you go pick out a film and we'll clear the table." Her father told her as he stood up and started collecting the dishes.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled before climbing the stairs and going into her room to pick a film. She decided on her favourite film since she could remember. Grease. She loved singing along to the songs with her parents when she was little.

She went back down stairs to find her parents already sat on the couch waiting for her. They rolled their eyes when they noticed which DVD they were watching. Hermione placed the disc into the DVD player and pressed play. She sat curled up in the armchair whilst the cast were singing 'Summer Lovin' and that was the last thing she could remember before her father was shaking her awake and telling her that the film had finished and she should go to bed, which she did.

* * *

Hermione woke up at 7:30am and packed her trunk with all her school supplies and clothes. Once she'd finished she got dressed into a short denim skirt with thick emerald green tights on. She wore a black vest top with a large knitted cream jumper over the top and a knitted emerald green scarf that her grandmother made for her. She pulled out her wand and did the usual make-up spell but instead of using the hair straightening spell she decided to use the hair curling spell so her hair was in ringlets instead of bushy. She went downstairs for breakfast to find her parents already sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning, dear." Her mother said to her with a smile.

"Morning Mam. What time are we leaving?" She asked curiously.

"We'll be leaving in half an hour at 8:30am to go to Grandma Betty's house where your Aunt Louise will be with Sophie and Craig. We'll stay there til lunch then we'll go to Grandma Emily and Grandad Tom's house where your Uncle David will be with Lauren. We'll stay there until 3pm. Then we're going to see your Godmother Sharon til 5pm and then straight home for tea. You can have an early night again since you have to get up early." Her mother said not looking up from the paper.

Hermione loved visiting her family and couldn't wait to see how big little cousins had gotten over the past year. She poured herself a coffee and grabbed half a slice of toast off her father's plate. Her father complained jokingly but couldn't be truely angry at her when she smiled at him cheekily.

They didn't get home til 7pm since her Godmother ordered some Chinese for tea. As soon as they got home Hermione went straight to bed and folded her clothes up so she could wear them again tomorrow for the train ride.

* * *

She woke up at 8am and got dressed straight away and applied the same hair and make-up spell as the day before. She then went downstairs for coffee and toast whilst her father brought her trunk down. She stood at the bottom of the stairs as her father tried to find the best way to get the trunk down the stairs. He tried lifting it but soon gave up after realising how heavy it was. He ended up just dragging it down the stairs bouncing it off each step as Hermione laughed at him. She checked her purse to make sure she had everything which took her half an hour since she had an undetectable extension charm on it. She then pulled on her black ankle boots and went to wait in the car with her mother whilst her father locked the front door.

Once they arrived at Kings Cross Station, her father helped her load a trolley with her trunk. They walked to the barrier that would take her to Platform 9 and 3/4. She kissed her mother and father on the cheek and gave them both a hug with promises to write as much as possible. She then turned her back on her parents and walked straight into the wall.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please Review. x**


	9. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

** Author's Notes: Hey readers. Here's chapter 9. These are 5 months left until they graduate Hogwarts but I have nothing interesting planned for that period so I was think of just doing two long chapter (Draco's POV and Hermione's POV) of the whole 5 months (includes: welcome back feast, Dumbledore's welcome back speech (P.S. Dumbledore is alive. Explained in chapter 11 or 12.), some lessons, trip to Hogsmeade, some rule breaking activities ;), more characters, gossip, etc, etc, etc.)**

**Please tell me what you think of above idea of condensing 5 months into 2 chapters so we can get to the partner ceremony by chapter 14 probably. **

**Anyway. Enjoy x**

* * *

As usual Draco and Blaise were one of the first students on the train. It was only 9:30am and the train didn't leave til 11am but Draco liked getting there early to get the best compartment which was at the far end of the train. Blaise preferred getting their at 10:45am but since he was travelling with Draco he had no choice. Draco was sat at the window staring into space and thinking about the marriage law. It had been all he could think about over the past two days. He glanced over at the opposite side of the compartment to find Blaise lying on the seat with the Daily Prophet over his face snoring. Draco sighed and went back to staring out the window although at some point he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Pansy had flung the compartment door open creating a large bang. The noise caused Draco to jump up and point his wand at Pansy and Blaise to fall off the seat flat on his face mumbling something. Draco looked down at his best friend on the floor and sighed.

"Blaise, get up off the floor. If this had been a real threat you wouldn't have been able to do much from down there."

"I don't want too, it's comfortable down here." Blaise replied but got up anyway to find out what had awoken him from his beauty sleep. "What do you mean 'real threat', the look on Pansy face is quite threatening." Blaise mumbled causing Draco to smirk.

"Draco, why are you still pointing your wand at me?" Pansy whined. Draco sighed and placed his wand back in his pocket before sitting down in his previous spot. Blaise picked up his paper and sat down next to Draco who had gone back to staring out the window. Pansy sat down opposite them and started babbling on about her holiday and what she got for christmas, neither Draco nor blaise were listening to her. When Blaise got bored of reading the paper he tried to gain Draco's attention but he wasn't listening to him. Blaise rolled up the paper and whacked him round the head which finally got his attention.

Draco turned to face Blasie with a scowl on his face. "What was that for?" He questioned his friend.

"What you staring out the window for? Trying to see who your wife will be?" Blaise teased.

"No, I was just thinking." Draco explained with a sigh.

"About you're future wife." Blase suggested laughing.

Pansy wasn't very happy at the change in conversation. "I don't think they should have applied the marriage law to purebloods. It's going to dirty our bloodlines. We could get paired with anyone, even a Mudblood, urgh. I don't even want to think about it..." Pansy continued talking which is why she didn't see Draco flinch at the word 'Mudblood' although Blaise who was sat next to him couldn't help but see it.

"You alright mate." Blaise whispered with concern.

"I'm fine." Draco replied before staring back out the window. Blaise looked out the window as well.

"I wouldn't mind getting married to her." Blaise pointed at a blond haired Ravenclaw in their year. She was very pretty and had curves everywhere there should be.

"Really, I thought you would have preferred her." Draco smirked and pointed to a small Hufflepuff the year bellow them. She had greasy hair and spots all over her face. At the exact moment Draco pointed she turned and looked in their direction and smiled showing off her crooked yellowing teeth. They both tried to duck hoping she hadn't seen them but it was obvious to both of them that she had. They both laughed as Pansy stared disapprovingly at them. When they risked sitting up again the girl had gone and the crowed of people saying goodbye had gotten bigger.

"I definitely didn't prefer her." Blaise shuddered.

"Whatever you say, you know she's the love of your life." He laughed.

"Oh, it's on." Blasie said as he pushed his face up against the window trying to find Draco's 'love of his life' when Hermione Granger came through the wall and onto the Platform. A wicked smirk fell on Blaise's face which Draco saw. He quickly cast a gaze around the Platform trying to find who Blaise was going to claim as his future wife. Not seeing anyone extremely unattractive he turned to face Blaise.

"Come on then who is my 'future wife'?" He asked placing emphases on 'future wife'.

"That girl you were following around Diagon Alley on Saturday." This grabbed Pansy's attention.

"Who were you following around on Saturday, Draco?" Pansy asked jealously.

"Nobody." Draco frowned trying to think about what happened Saturday which is when it hit him in the face. 'Granger' he thought. But he couldn't remember seeing her on the Platform yet. He quickly took another look and saw her stood with the Weasley's and Potter. She was wearing a large cream jumper, a denim skirt and emerald green tights and scarf. He also notice that get hair wasn't as bushy as usual.

"I was not following her around. I told you she was the one who bumped into me. Twice. Covering me in ice-cream." Draco tried defended himself.

"Who did? Why aren't you telling me?" Pansy glared out the window trying to find out who the girl was.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you said that already." Draco glared at him. "Look all i know is that you came home Saturday night whining about her. I mean i don't know man. I got the feeling that you liked her." Blaise tried saying it with a straight face. It was amusing teasing Draco.

"Well I don't so shut up about it, Blaise." Draco threatened knowing if Pansy found out that they were talking about Granger, she would start shouting and cause a commotion.

"Draco, please tell me." Pansy pleaded whinginly causing Draco to roll his eyes and ignore her. After not getting the attention she wanted she glared at the two boys say opposite her. "Who are you talking about?" She asked getting angrier by the second.

"Shut up, Pansy." Draco moaned at the same time Blaise smirked and said "Granger."

Pansy nearly exploded with rage. "Granger. You were following that Mudblood around Diagon Alley?" She asked hoping he would deny it.

"Don't use that word." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Getting protective of her, are we Draco?" Blaise teased but looked away when Draco glared at him and told him to shut up again.

Draco not wanting to be part of the conversation anymore tried to ignore Pansy by gazing out the window again.

"You like her don't you?" Pansy nearly screamed at him. "Oh Merlin, you want to get paired with her don't you? She asked turning a stickly green colour.

"No I don't." Draco sighed getting bored of this conversation.

"Well I don't believe you." Pansy actual shouted this time causing Draco to look at her.

"Well I'm telling you the truth so if you don't believe me that's your fault." Draco told her as he rested his head on the back wall.

"Come on Pansy." Blaise said calmly. "You can't actually believe that Draco likes Granger." He said defending his best friend.

Pansy huffed. "Of course." She said as if it was obvious. "All the evidence points to Draco liking that Mudblood."

Draco's head snapped forward quickly and the look he gave Pansy scared her into sitting back down.

"I told you not to call her that." Draco growled through gritted teeth as he stood up making him look even more terrifying.

"No. You told me not to say the word 'Mudblood'. Not to stop calling 'her' it." Pansy stood back up after finding some confidence.

Realising his mistake, Draco abruptly turned on his heal and walked straight out the door dodging past Crabbe and Goyle who called after him confused.

He stormed off down the train not stoping. If someone was in his way he just pushed passed quickly. The train had left Platform 9 and 3/4 by now and people were making their own way up the train trying to find an empty compartment but most weren't having much success. He quickly swept in between two people knocking them roughly out the way. He hadn't looked to see who it was so he mumbled an apology and carried on.

* * *

The two people he had roughly knocked out the way had been Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Both of whom looked at each other with their mouths gasped open in shock.

"Did Malfoy just... apologise...to us?" Ron asked unsure if he what he heard was true.

"Yes, he did." Harry answered still shocked.

They began looking for an empty compartment again, however, this time in silence as they were still trying to understand what had just happened.

* * *

Draco stopped when he reached the front of the train. He had been so deep in thought that he couldn't remember walking this far down the train. He leaned against the wall opposite the first compartment where the trolleylady kept her trolley and sweets Suddenly her compartment door opened and the trolleylady stepped out with her trolley but jumped when she saw Draco stood against the opposite wall, watching her.

"What are you doing boy?" She snapped at him but before he could answer she snapped again. "Stop loitering around and get back to your compartment."

Draco walked ahead of the trolleylady since she had to stop at every compartment and ask if they wanted anything off the trolley. He walked back slowly, dragging his feet with his head bent forward starting at the ground. He heard the slide of a compartment door ahead of him and looked up to see who it was. However, he didn't look up fast enough because the next thing he knew he was flailing his arms around trying to keep his balance after colliding with someone.

After regaining his balance he looked at whoever it was who had made his day worse and saw none other than Hermione Granger looking up at him through her thick eyelashes confused about what had just happened. He felt like shouting at her but they were only a few feet away from the compartment she had just stepped out of which no doubt had Potter and the Weasels in it. Instead he stepped forward so they were only a foot apart. He then leaned forward so his mouth was only a few inches away from her ears. He saw her freeze. 'Probably in fear', he thought which caused him to smirk.

He then whispered, "Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence but thrice is a habit." Draco then took a step back and smirked at her. "I told you not to make it a habit, Granger." He added roughly before turning away and walking back to his commitment leaving Hermione stood staring after him still frozen in the slot with her mouth slightly open in shock.

'Did Malfoy just kind of quote Ian Fleming?' She thought before walking down to the front of the train to try and find Luna and Neville.

* * *

**Please Review. X**


	10. Catching the Train to Hogwarts

**Author's Notes: Hello Readers. Thank you so much for the views and reviews. Here's your Chapter 10. I've decided to go ahead with the 2 long chapter condensing the 5 months. By long I mean like over 5,000 words each so you're going to have to wait a while for the next one. **

**Anyway Enjoy x**

* * *

When Hermione appeared on Platform 9 and 3/4 she checked her watch which told her it was 10:30. She then hurried over to Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Harry. As soon as Ginny saw Hermione she ran over to her and through her arms around her neck and squeezed gently. Hermione wrapped one arm around Ginny and held onto her trolley with her other. After Ginny had let go they chatted as they walked over to the others. Once she had put the brakes on her trolley she hugged Harry and Ron separately before being pulled into an almost bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley.

"How are you, Hermione, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked with a forced smile.

"Fine thank you, Mrs Weasley." Hermione answered politely. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. No need to worry about me." She answered.

"Mum, you gave me corned beef. You know I don't like corned beef." Ron interrupted their conversation.

"Ginny must have your chicken sandwich then. Just swap with her." Mrs Weasley said rolling her eyes.

Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron and Ginny fought over the chicken sandwich until Mrs Weasley got tired.

"For Merlin's sake, STOP IT."

"But Mum, Ron's trying to steal my sandwich." Ginny complained as she pulled the sandwich bag out of her brother's hands and tried to stuff it in her bag but Ron made a grab and they were back to playing tug of war over the chicken sandwich.

Mrs Weasley sighed before pulling out her wand an pointing it at the sandwich bag. "Geminio." The sandwich the duplicated itself. Ron and Ginny glared at each other before placing their own sandwiches in their bags.

"If I find out that you two have been fighting at school, I wont hesitate to drag you both out of school." Mrs Weasley threatened.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like you'll find out." He muttered.

"I will find out. I have two honest people on the inside."

Ginny and Ron turned to look straight at Harry and Hermione who avoided looking at them awkwardly.

Mrs Weasley checked her watch. "It's 10:50 and you still need to get your trunks on the train. Come on."

After they put their trunks on the train they all hugged Mrs Weasley before climbing aboard. They shut the carriage door and waved goodbye as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Kings Cross and made its way towards Hogwarts. When Mrs Weasley was no longer visible on the Platform, the four of them made their way down to the end of the train trying to find an empty compartment. Ginny, however, was called by one of her friends and went off in the opposite direction. Harry and Ron were then called into a compartment by Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote, the Gryffindor beaters, so Hermione said she would carry on ahead to find an empty compartment.

She finally found one near the end of the train. She took the seat next to the door. She sat with her back against the wall with the door and pulled her feet up onto the seat and tucked them underneath her. She took out her book, 'Lost Spells from Tenth Century Britain', and began reading from where she had left off on chapter seven.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron came in silently. They sat down on opposite sides of the compartment and started at each other in confusion.

"What are you two so confused about?" Hermione asked from behind her book curiously.

"Malfoy." Ron answered.

Hermione sighed and closed her book. She could tell this was going to be a long train ride to school.

"What did he do this time?" She asked feeling like she was talking to two five year olds.

"He pushed passed us." Harry answered this time with a frown as if trying to figure out why he did it.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What is so confusing about that? He does that all the time."

"He apologised to us." Harry explained.

Hermione frowned. "That's unlike him." She said out loud but mainly to herself. She then remembered how differently he had acted at Florean Fortescue's. He had actually touched her willingly. Before he would have complained about Mudblood germs or something.

"I know." Ron said pulling Hermione out of her reveries.

"Maybe he's grown up. You know it wouldn't hurt for you two to do the same." Hermione suggested.

"What are you talking about, we're practically men." Ron said proudly.

"This is coming from the 'Man' who was fighting over a chicken sandwich with his sister 20 minutes ago." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes as Harry laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh Harry. You're not much more of a man than he is."

"But I am more of a man and that's all that matters." Harry laughed as Ron frowned.

"Shut up Harry," he snapped before looking at Hermione. "What do you think he's planning?" he asked her.

"I'm not planning anything." Harry answered.

"Not you. Malfoy."

"I don't think he's planning anything. He's had to grow up a lot since Voldemort's defeat. He even testified against his own father to protect his mother. Is that something he would have done before the war ended?" Hermione asked seriously.

"No, but what if he's pretending to be nice so that he can hex us later when we least expect it." Ron said suspiciously casting his eyes towards the door.

"Seriously Ron. I think he's realised that he's going to be married in five months and has grown up. You should do the same." She snapped at him before opening her book again.

After sitting in an awkward silence for five minutes before Hermione had had enough. She slammed her book shut making Harry and Ron jump. She stood up and told them she was going to find Neville and Luna before sliding the compartment door open and walking out.

She turned to walk towards the front of the train to look for her two friends but before she could set off she found herself headbutting someone's chest. She rubbed her forehead as she looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy who was currently trying to gain his balance by waving his arms about. She then remembered what he had said on Saturday at Florean Fortescue's, 'Don't make crashing into me a habit'. She looked down at the floor nervously but looked up again not wanting to seem scared.

He looked down at her suspiciously as if he was about to start shouting at her but he changed his mind and instead took a step forward so there was only about a foot between them. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock of how close Malfoy was willingly getting to her. That was until he leaned forward so his mouth was a few inches from her ear and she froze in confusion. She saw his jaw move into what she thought was probably a smirk.

He then whispered, "Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence but thrice is a habit." He took a step back to reveal that she was correct and he was smirking at her. "I told you not to make it a habit, Granger." He added rather roughly before turning on his heal and walking towards the end of the train leaving her stood frozen to the spot with her mouth still open slightly in shock.

Hermione then shuck her head and turned around intending to carry on in her mission to find Neville and Luna.

That was her plan until she nearly collided with another Sneaky Slytherin. She managed to stop herself before the collision.

"Nice tights, Granger." Blaise Zabini smiled flirtatiously at her. She looked down to see which tights she was wearing and blushed slightly when she remembered she was wearing her emerald green tights.

"What do you want, Zabini?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing really." He answered whilst looking at his nails. "Just wondering what Draco was seductively whispering into your ear a minute ago." He added looking directly into her eyes.

"No...I...erm...not...he wasn't...seductively...doing anything." She spluttered out nervously before glaring at him.

"Sure, of course he wasn't Granger." He rolled his eyes before reaching forward and grabbing her wrist. She tried pulling her arm back but he was too strong so she glared up at his face. He pulled her wrist up towards his face and she froze hoping he wasn't going to kiss her hand. Thankfully he didn't and he only looked her wristwatch before dropping her wrist. "I've gotta go Granger, see you around." He walked past her flashing her a smile before turning around and saying, "Nice scarf too." He then turned around and head back to the end of the train.

Hermione slowly turned around to make sure nobody was waiting to crash into her before setting off to find Neville and Luna.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	11. 5 months of Hogwarts - Hermione's POV

**Author's Notes: Hey readers. Wow It's been a long time I know and I'm deeply sorry. I have no excuse except for a lack of motivation and tiny bit of writer's block. **

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Anyway.**

**Emjoy. x**

* * *

Hermione had walked all the way to the front of the train and then all the way to the end and still couldn't find Neville and Luna so she went back to her compartment where Ginny had returned. She was lying on the seat where Hermione had previously been sitting. She had her head on Harry's lap and he was playing with her hair whilst Ginny read the latest edition of Witch Weekly. Hermione sat down in the only available seat which was next to Ron who was flicking his way through a Chuddly Canon's magazine. She lent against the wall with the door on it and stretched her legs out in front of her. She then took her book out and began to read again. She finished chapter 14 and looked at her watch which told her it was 4pm.

"We'll be there in half an hour. We should get ready." Hermione suggested.

Ginny looked at her watch and sat up. "Oi. You boys get out." She said whilst pushing Harry out of the door. "We'll be 5 minutes. Tops." Ginny added as Ron shuffled towards the door. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "More like 15."

"What was that?" Ginny asked with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Nothin'." Ron muttered again.

Ginny pushed him out the door and pulled the blinds down before pulling her school uniform out of her bag.

"How was your romantic picnic?" Hermione grinned at Ginny who had a large smile on her face.

"It was beautiful. We just spent the whole day together, just the two of us. I'll tell you everything tonight in our dorm." Ginny promised with a wink.

Hermione continued to get changed. She took her scarf off and then swapped her denim skirt for her black pleated skirt and her jumper for her school shirt, Gryffindor tie and jumper. She left her black vest top on underneath. She also left on her emerald-green tights and black ankle boots since they wouldn't be very visible under her cloak. She waited until Ginny was dressed before opening the door and letting the boys get changed.

"So where did he take you?" Hermione asked hopefully but Ginny shook her head.

"No spoilers before tonight." She teased.

"Fine I'll ask Harry." Hermione tried to convince Ginny to tell her.

"He won't tell you anything, I've got him wrapped around my little finger." Ginny held up her little finger as they laughed.

"Who've you got wrapped around your little finger?" Harry asked opening the door so the girls could enter the compartment again.

"You." Ginny said nonchalantly as she flopped down on the seat and got her magazine out again.

"No I'm not." Harry protested.

"Of course you're not sweetie." Ginny humoured him. "Now sit, I want my head rest back." Ginny commanded.

"Ok." Harry said happily and sat back down in his previous position under Ginny's head and he started playing with her hair again.

Hermione laughed amusingly. "Your right Harry, she hasn't got you wrapped around her little finger." She said sarcastically. "She's got you on a leash." She added.

Harry crossed his arms across his chest in a mood. Ginny beckoned Harry closer, so he leaned down to her face. Ginny whispered something into Harry's ear which caused him to blush and sit back awkwardly.

"I don't want to know." Hermione moaned shaking her head.

"No you don't." Ginny said as the train pulled into Hogsmead Station. "Come on Harry." Ginny cheerfully added as she grabbed his hand and nearly ran off the train leaving Hermione and Ron behind.

* * *

Hermione and Ron got stuck behind the rest of the students trying to get off the train and by the time they had made it off there was only one carriage left. Hermione climbed into the carriage. It already had a small third year from Ravenclaw sat in the corner. Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed two of the golden trio were climbing into the same carriage as her. She stared back and forth between Hermione and Ron as they sat down. She then quickly looked away when they looked at her.

"Hello, I'm Hermione." Hermione said politely trying to make conversation so the situation wouldn't be as awkward.

"I know." The girl beamed. "I'm Lauren." She added.

"That's a nice name. I have a cousin called Lauren." Hermione looked at Ron hoping he would say something to make it less awkward but he was slouching next to her with his arms crossed staring at his feet.

Suddenly the carriage lowered with the weight of someone. All three passengers looked up to see Pansy making her way up the steps and then groan when she noticed who was already sat there.

"Draco, did you plan for us to get this carriage?" She whined from her position half way up the steps.

They saw Draco peer into the carriage from behind Pansy and sigh. "No it's the only one left, so just deal with the fact Granger, Weasel and some third year are already here and sit down, unless you want to walk." Draco raised his voice to show he wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Fine." Pansy said as she flopped herself down next to Lauren. She looked at her and turned her nose up in disgust. "Move over Mudblood, your taking up too much room." She spat.

Hermione heard a quiet growl come from Draco as he sat down next to Pansy causing her to shut up. Blaise climbed in last and tried not to laugh as he sat next to Ron.

"What happened to your scarf Granger?" Blaise asked.

"I took it off." Hermione answered obviously.

"Aww, I liked that scarf." Blaise complained then added. "At least you're wearing those nice tights still."

Hermione blushed as everyone looked down at her legs to see which tights she was wearing. She quickly covered her legs with her cloak. She tried to distract herself by looking straight ahead which is when she saw Lauren who was shaking in fear and had tears in her eyes. "Lauren why don't you come and sit next to me?" She asked kindly. Lauren nodded and stood up so Hermione looked at Ron expecting him to move over but he just looked back at her confused. "Move over, Ronald." She added obviously and Blaise had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing

"Oh, right." Ron said in a bored tone. He frowned at Blaise wanting him to move.

"Yes Ronald." Blaise asked fluttering his eyelashes back and daring him to ask. Ron rolled his eyes. "Move."

"Not until you ask me nicely Ronald." Blaise teased.

Ron glared at the Slytherin before mumbling, "Please."

"You know what; I don't think you really mean it."

"Blaise just move." Draco ordered.

"No, Draco, I won't. I deserve to be treated with respect." Blaise shouted with fake anger. "I am a human being and I deserve to be treated like one."

Ron and Pansy were staring at Blaise in confusion. Draco was shaking his head as if was a common occurrence. Hermione and Lauren however knew he was only acting so Hermione went along with it.

"Oh Blaise, I apologize profusely for my friend's behaviour. I do hope you can find it somewhere in your kind heart to forgive us?" Hermione asked also being over dramatic. Pansy, Ron and Draco were now staring at her in shock.

"Well since you ask so nicely I shall forgive you but not your poor excuse for a boyfriend here." Blaise winked at her.

"I thank you sir but if I could ask you one more thing, I would be most grateful." Hermione choose to ignore the fact he had called Ron her 'boyfriend' but could stop the blush from spreading across her face.

"Of course my dear, ask me anything."

"Would it be too much to ask for you to please move seats so my friend can sit next to me?" Hermione pretended to beg.

"It is definitely not too much to ask. It would be my pleasure." Blaise stood up and bowed before taking a seat next to Draco.

Lauren sat down next to Hermione nervously. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Blaise is actually quite friendly. He may tease you but he knows when to stop and if you just go along with his dramatics everybody wins." Hermione explained.

Lauren simply replied with an "Oh!" before looking out the window of the carriage.

Hermione glanced out of the window and saw that they were pulling up outside the castle. When the carriage stopped Blaise climbed out first and held the door open for Draco who climbed out after him. Ron jumped down next much to the annoyance of Pansy. Hermione climbed down with the intention of lending Lauren a hand down but was caught off guard when Blaise held out his hand for Hermione and then did the same for Lauren who mumbled a 'Thank you' before running up the castle steps to find her friends in the great hall.

Hermione smiled and thanked Blaise before heading towards the castle steps to catch up to Ron who had set off and left her. She didn't catch up to Ron until they reached Harry and Ginny who were sat next to Neville talking about their holidays. Hermione sat down next to Ginny.

"I hear you had some fun flirting with our favourite Slytherin gang on the carriage." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted causing Ginny to shush her. "I... I wasn't flirting with anyone." She whispered. "And I wouldn't call it fun." She added as a side note.

"What would you call it then?" She countered.

"I was just going along with Blaise's dramatic in order to get him to move seats." She explained.

"Oh." Ginny sounded disappointed. "The way Ron explained it you and Zabini were flirting back and forth the whole carriage ride."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted again causing Ginny to shush her friend again to stop people staring at them.

At that moment Dumbledore stood in front of the great hall for his welcome back speech. 'As usual he was wearing his lilac robes which he seemed to favour since coming back from the dead.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Well really he had never been dead. Dumbledore had explained this to us. He had been poisoned as a side effect of destroying the ring horcrux and he had found no cure and neither had Professor Snape who had apparently known about this. The only way to stop the poison from spreading would to amputate the damaged hand which does raise the question "Why didn't they do that in the first place?" but according to Dumbledore, he need to be dead or seem dead in order for them to win the war. So Professor Snape placed a very powerful charm on Dumbledore that would place him into a magically induced coma upon hear a certain word or phrase uttered by the one who cast the charm. It was risky choosing the phrase to be "Avada Kedavra" since they wouldn't know if the phrase would kill Dumbledore or place him in the coma. Luckily it didn't kill him and he was buried in a tomb for nearly a year. As acting head Professor Snape was able to then go to his tomb after Voldemort had stolen the Elder Wand and resurrect the former Headmaster who then hid in the Headmaster's chambers until the war was over. He had amputated his damaged hand and replaced it with a silver copy similar to Peter Pettigrew's.' Hermione then focused on Dumbledore as he began to speak.

"Hello, good afternoon and welcome back students. Before we settle down to eat I would like to take this opportunity to say a few words." Dumbledore's voice travelled throughout the great hall without the need for it to be magically enhanced. "There are going to be many changes to the Wizarding world in the next few years as most of you may already know so I would like to give you all a word of advice. 'Turn and face the strange, changes, your just gonna have to be a different man... or woman.' Enjoy your meal." Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the food appeared, he then turned and sat back down at the professors table.

"What the bloody hell is he on about?" Ron asked from his seat opposite Hermione.

"He's quoting David Bowie." Hermione laughed.

"Who's he?" Ron asked as he piled his plate with food.

"He's a muggle singer. He sang a song called 'Changes'." Hermione explained.

"I knew I recognised those words." Harry commented.

"Yeah but what are the words telling us?" Ron asked.

"Their telling us that instead of turning our back on change or strange new things we should embrace it and by doing so we ourselves will change and become different." Hermione explained.

"Huh." Ron groaned till confused.

Sighing Hermione tried explaining it again. "The strange is the marriage law. Dumbledore is telling us that we should embrace it and accept the change because it isn't go to go away even if you turn your back on it and try to ignore it. By embracing the marriage law we will change as people some for the better and some for the worse but we will become different. Do you understand?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, but I'm hungry." Ron said as he took a large bite out of a chicken drumstick.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she placed a square of lasagne on her plate and some salad.

* * *

Hermione was now sat on her bed with Ginny. They had the drapes closed and Hermione and cast a spell so their conversation was private.

"Come on then, I've waited long enough. Spill." Hermione demanded.

"Wow your so controlling." Ginny giggled but stopped and started her story at the evil glares she was receiving from her best friend. "I was a bit confused at the beginning of the picnic because he took my hand and we walked to the local muggle village but he had planned for the man at the local cafe to make us a picnic in an actual picnic basket. It was so sweet. Then he disapparated us to a large fi-"

"In broad daylight, in a muggle village?" Hermione asked disapprovingly.

"No we went into an alley to disapparate." Ginny cleared up.

"Okay, carry on."

"Yes, erm, where was I?" Ginny though out loud. "Oh yeah, we were in a large field where he laid down a picnic blanket. Anyway he said that he owned the field and it was kind of like a garden to his parents' old house. You know the one that nearly fell down the night his parent died."

Ginny paused to make sure Hermione was getting all of the information. Hermione nodded so she carried on.

"So he told me that he's been renovating his parents old place and that when we're paired together at the Partner Ceremony he's going to talk to the Ministry about us living in his house instead of in the Ministry Starter House and even if they don't let us we can always move in after we've had our first child." Ginny was so excited about the house that Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her best friend that she may not be paired with Harry.

At midnight Ginny went over to her own bed and Hermione tried to get some sleep since classes started first thing in the morning but all she could think about was the marriage law and who she would be paired with.

* * *

The first 6 weeks back at Hogwarts had flown by and it was Easter half-term. Everyone was making plans for the Hogsmead trip which would take place on the Friday before classes started again. Harry and Ginny had already made plans to go for another picnic up near the shrieking shack. Hermione had asked Ron if he wanted to go to Hogsmead with her but he had complained that he need to spend as much spare time as he could on the Quidditch pitch if he was going to try out for a professional team after graduation. That left Hermione all alone so she decided she would spend the day doing everything she usually wouldn't be able to do if Harry, Ron and Ginny went with her.

On Friday morning Hermione was the first student in the hall eating breakfast. She decided to sit near the door so she could easily slip out once more students arrived. Once she had placed a few rations of bacon, scrambled eggs and beans onto her plate she took out 'Lost Spells from Tenth Century Britain' and opened it to the beginning of chapter 15. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear the footsteps of a fellow student walking into the great hall and didn't hear them take a seat at one of the other tables. Therefore it was a shock when she lowered her book to drink her tea and found Draco Malfoy sat opposite her at the Slytherin table. It looked like he was staring at her but his eyes were unfocused showing he was deep in thought. Hermione continued to read her book until she heard the footsteps of more students walking towards the great hall which is when she stood up and left to go back to her dormitory to get her winter cloak ready for the Hogsmead trip.

After collecting her cloak and placing her book and money in her pocket, Hermione decided to take a slow walk down to Hogsmead. It was only 9am so the walk was relatively quiet since most students were probably still in bed or in the great hall eating breakfast. By the time she got to Hogsmead she was freezing so she went to the three broomsticks and bought a warm Butterbeer. Once she finished Hermione went to one end of Hogsmead and made her way to the other end doing to look in any shops that she wanted to. By 11 am Hermione had been to nearly every shop so decided to go to Tomes and Scrolls, the bookshop. It was her favourite shop which she had saved for last.

At the back of the bookshop Hermione found an interesting book about potions. She reached up to grab it but accidentally pushed it causing a book on the other side of the bookshelf to fall off.

"Ahhh." Came a scream from the other side. "For Merlin's sake." Was then heard.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione exclaimed as she hurriedly ran around to the other side of the bookshelf to see Draco Malfoy rubbing his head. "Malfoy?"

"WHAT?" He asked angrily turning to face her.

"Was that you who screamed like a girl?" She laughed.

"I do NOT scream like a girl." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Alright you don't." Hermione raised her hands in defence. "I'm... er... sorry about the book." She added before turning away and walking out of the bookshop.

Once outside she turned and walked to a secluded area between two shops where she turned on the spot and disapparated to her back garden. She took a quick look at her surroundings to make sure there were no noisy neighbours spying into their back garden before opening the back door and letting herself into the kitchen.

She turned around to see her parents staring up at her in shock. Her mother let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand on her heart.

"God's sake Hermione, you scared the living daylights out of us." Her mother frowned at her.

"Oh, nice to see you too, I'll just leave then." Hermione made to turn.

"No you will not, now come here." Her mother held her arms out for her and Hermione gave her a hug.

She then turned to face her father who was also waiting with his arms open for a hug.

"It's nice to see you Hermione. It was very unexpected." Her father smiled.

"Well it was a Hogsmead day and all my friends are busy doing things so I thought I'd come and give you visit for a few hours. I have to be back before tea at 6pm." Hermione explained.

"Why don't we take you out for lunch at your favourite restaurant and then you can get us some desert from the Wizard ice-cream parlour." Her mother suggested.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Her parents loved the ice-cream from Florean Fortescue's. Her parents had bought some on their first trip to Diagon Alley before her first year at Hogwarts and they always begged Hermione to bring them some back whenever she went to Diagon Alley. "Okay, but if we're going to Diagon Alley you have to wear the cloaks I got you." Hermione told them.

She wasn't ashamed of her parents being Muggles but there were still some Wizards who didn't like the idea of Muggles being in the Wizard community and wouldn't take lightly to seeing them in Diagon Alley so it was just easier for her parents to blend in.

Once her parents had retrieved their cloaks they all got into her father's car placing the cloaks in the boot since Muggles weren't accustom to seeing people in cloaks and tended to stare. At the restaurant Hermione ordered fish and chips and a diet coke because she hadn't had any since before leaving for Hogwarts. Hermione and her parents talked for ages about what had happened in the past 6 weeks. When they had finished her father paid and they went back to the car to collect their cloaks. Hermione took her parents into a dark alley where she took their hands and disapparated into Diagon Alley.

Hermione had planned for them to apparate directly in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour so her parents could sit on the seats outside to recover from the disapparation and as usual she landed exactly where planned. She left her parents outside whilst she went inside to buy the ice-cream. After receiving the ice-creams they went for a walk down Diagon Alley stopping frequently to look at a window display. Hermione's parents rarely saw magic and were therefore still amazed by it when they did see it.

By the time they had walked from one end of Diagon Alley to the other it was dark and when Hermione looked at her watch it told her it was 5:45pm.

"OH NO!" She exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be back at school in 15 minutes. I'm going to be late." She said as she grabbed her parents' arms and disapparated back to the alley they had left earlier. The disapparation had been unannounced and her parents weren't expecting it so when they arrived in the alley the both looked physically ill.

Hermione knew that she couldn't leave her parents to drive themselves home in that condition. It would be too dangerous. Sighing, she led her parents back to the car where she took the car keys off her father and opened the car door for her parents to get into the back seat. She then got into the driver's seat and started the car up. She had taken driving lessons during the summer holidays and passed first time. By the time she had driven home it was 6:30 and Hermione was already late and would probably end up with a detention. Her parents were feeling better but she made sure they were in the house before she disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts School.

The clock was reading 6:45 when she reached the main doors. She tried to silently open the door but the door squeaked as she pushed it. She hoped that there wasn't any teachers around that had heard the door open as she squeezed through the crack in the door and then shut it behind her. She glance around but couldn't see anyone so she set off for the Gryffindor common room but was stopped in her tracks by a stern voice saying, "Miss Granger, you know you were suppose to be back three quarters of an hour ago." Hermione turned to face Professor McGonagall who didn't look very impressed.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just lost track of time." She apologized.

"I'm going to have to give you a detention tomorrow night. Come to my office straight after dinner."

"Yes Professor." Hermione said before setting off for the Gryffindor common room again.

When Hermione walked into the common room Ginny ran straight up to her.

"Where have you been 'Mione? You didn't come to dinner." Ginny asked concerned.

"I was in Hogsmead, just lost track of time. I've already eaten but I'm tired so I'm just going to go bed." Hermione explained walking towards the girls dormitories.

"But it's only 7pm." Ron said with a frown.

"I know, I'm just tired." She explained again then walked up the stairs towards her room.

* * *

After dinner the following evening, Hermione set off for Professor McGonagall's office. Once there McGonagall had her write a foot of parchment about being late. Hermione wrote a foot and 4 inches before McGonagall said she could leave after only being their half an hour. Hermione had a feeling she had only given her the detention in the first place so she wouldn't be showing favouritism.

* * *

The next few weeks pasted very quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the last few days of school. Everyone was stressed about exams and those who were graduating were also stressed about the Partner ceremony which would be taking place in a weeks time. Hermione, however, was trying her hardest not to think about the Partner Ceremony until all her exams were finished and her last exam was Potions on Thursday and since Thursday was tomorrow, Hermione was spending all her spare time in the Potions section of the library. She had taken over one of the tables and didn't plan on moving except for toilet breaks.

Now she thought about it, she did need the toilet. Hermione placed the Potions book on the table and left to use the toilet at the end of the hall. When she came back, Hermione sat back down and picked her book up. It wasn't until she was half way through the page that she realise that she was reading about the Patronus Charm instead of the Draught of Peace. Looking at the front cover she saw what she already knew. That she was reading a Defence Against the Dark Arts book instead of the Potions book she had left on the table.

Hermione looked around the room suspiciously trying to find out who had stolen her book. She knew straight away who it was as soon as her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy sitting a few tables away hunched over a book.

Sighing, she made her way over to his table and sat down in the chair opposite him.

Without looking up he whined, "Pansy, will you go away. I'm trying to revise for tomorrow Potions exam."

"So was I until somebody stole the book I was reading." Hermione growled at him. She wasn't in the mood to play nice.

He whipped his head up and quickly shut the book before glaring at Hermione. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

"You stole my book. I want it back. NOW!" She demanded.

"I don't have your book so why don't you go back to your own table and learn about the Patronus Charm." Malfoy smirked before looking back down at the book.

"For your information, I learnt how to produce a Corporal Patronus Charm in 5th year and anyway how would you know what page the book was open on unless you put it there when stealing my book." Hermione smirked back.

Malfoy looked slightly impressed for a moment before sighing and handing the book back to her. "I'm finished with it anyway." He told her as he pack away his things and left the library. Hermione went back to her table to finish reading about the Draught of Peace.

At dinner time she packed her things away and poor her books back on the shelf before quickly taking her bag to her dormitory. When she arrived in the great hall, she sat down next to Ginny but she couldn't eat much because she was too nervous about the Portions exam the following day and the Partner Ceremony the following week.

She looked at Ginny who had piled her plate up and was currently eating some chicken.

"How can you eat? I'm so nervous, I feel sick just looking at food." Hermione asked her best friend.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not nervous. I know I'm not going to do well in the potions exam so there's no need for me to worry about that and me and Harry already know we're going to get paired together next Wednesday so there's no need for me to worry about that either." Ginny explained.

"You can't be 100% sure that you and Harry are going to be paired together. You must be slightly worried about being paired with someone else."

"Nope." Ginny said making a pop on the 'p'. "We have a plan." She added.

"A plan." Hermione repeated suspiciously. "What kind of plan?" She asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I promised Harry I wouldn't tell anyone." Ginny said apologetically.

"Okay." Hermione replied slightly concerned for her friend but not pushing the conversation any further.

"You are staying at the Burrow on Tuesday night though aren't you?" Ginny asked worryingly.

"Of course I am but I have to meet my parents outside the ministry beforehand so they can get into the ministry for the ceremony." Hermione explained.

Each person being partnered had received two invitations for parents and guardians. There would be seating arrangements at the back of the ceremony for all the guests. Hermione had owled her parents earlier in the month to tell them that they would be allowed to attend. Ginny had given her tickets to her parents, Ron had given his to Bill and Fleur, Harry had given his to the twins and since Neville only needed one for his grandmother he had given run his spare to give to Percy. This meant that all the Weasley's would be able to attend the ceremony which meant a lot to them.

* * *

The next day was the Potions exam which required the students to make the Draught of Peace. Hermione smiled to herself as she memorized everything she had read yesterday in her book 'Before it got stolen.' She thought to herself as she looked at Malfoy with a frown. He seemed to be happy with how his potion was turning out. She glanced down at her own potions and smiled when she saw it had changed from a dirty grey to pale white like it was supposed to. Hermione bottled up a sample of her potion before labelling it and taking it to the front of the class to be marked. She placed hers on the desk at the same time as another student. She wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy's face when she looked up.

"Alright class, you have 5 minutes left before you must turn in your sample." Professor Slughorn shouted out to the whole class.

Hermione returned to her desk where she scorigified her cauldron and then sat down to wait for the ready for the ready of the class to finish.

Harry turned in a pale grey sample and Hermione could tell straight away he had stirred it 5 times clockwise instead of 4 times. Ginny turned in a darker grey sample. She had forgotten to stir anti-clockwise twice whilst adding the powdered moonstone. Ron's sample, however, looked like dirty dish water. Hermione didn't know how many steps he had done wrong in order for it to look like that but she assumed it must have been nearly all of them.

Once everyone has handed in a sample and cleaned their working space, Professor Slughorn dismissed the class and since it was their last lesson most students either went outside to enjoy the sun or went to their common room or dormitories to continue packing their belongings away. Hermione decided to get her packing over and done with.

* * *

The next day was Friday, the last day of the school year, which meant today was the day everyone was going home. After a large feast in the great hall at dinner time, the student all began to walk down to Hogsmead station to catch the train. Most of the Professors had come down to see the students off. Most of the younger students had already gotten on the train to give the students who were graduating more room to say goodbye to everyone. Hermione had said goodbye to all her friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who she wouldn't have a chance to see on the train ride home. She was now saying goodbye to the Professors. She had been nearly hugged to death by Hagrid who was crying into a sheet sized handkerchief. She had also been hugged by most of the female members of staff including Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout. She had shaken the hand of most the male members of staff including Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore. She then went to find Harry, Ron and Ginny who were still saying goodbye to Hagrid. Harry had tears running down his cheek as Hagrid hugged him. Ginny had tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall and Ron just looked sad.

Once on the train the four of them set off to find a compartment, they found that Neville and Luna had already found one for them all. The train ride home seemed longer than usual with different people popping in to say 'goodbye' and 'good luck'. Also since the six of them had become almost celebrities around the school since the war had ended they found that people they had never spoken to were coming to their compartment to say 'bye'.

Near the end of the train ride people had stopped coming to see them and they had probably said 'goodbye' to everyone anyway. Well, everyone but the older Slytherin Student's. Quite a few younger Slytherin students had come to see them but none above fourth year. That was until their compartment door slid open to reveal Blaise Zabini stood leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed smiling cheekily at them.

"Well if it isn't the Gryffindor Gang." He said as he glanced around the compartment. "And Luna." He added when he saw that Luna was sat in the corner.

"Wot do ya want, Zabini?" Ron asked with his mouthful.

Blaise looked at Ron in disgust. "Nothing from you, Ronald." He spat before winking at Hermione who blushed slightly. Blaise then walked into their compartment and slid the door shut. He then stood with his back against the door and smiled again.

"Can we help you with anything Blaise?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"Oh no thank you, I'm not here to ask for anything off you." He winked at Luna who smiled back happily.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm here to apologise." Blaise said seriously.

This silenced everyone and they just stared at Blaise.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked wondering if he had heard him correctly.

"No Harry, I'm the one who's apologising." He smiled at Harry nervously. "I want to apologise for everything I have ever done that has hurt any one of you. I know it's too little too late but I wanted to say it anyway. I really am truly sorry."

Everyone continued to stare at Blaise in shocked silence. Hermione knew how hard it must have been to say that in front of everyone and how embarrassed he must be feeling since nobody has said anything. After a while Blaise slid the door open and turned to leave. Hermione saw the sad look on his face and she felt guilty for not saying anything so she stood up and followed him into the hallway.

"BLAISE." She shouted not caring who was watching. He turned around just in time to she Hermione throw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Blaise wrapped his arms round her waist and hugged her back tight. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear before pulling back and giving him a smile. "I forgive you Blaise, for everything. You are one of the nicest Slytherin's I've ever known."

Hermione then saw Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna appear next to her. Harry held out his to shake Blaise's which they did. Harry then said "I forgive you also." Neville and Ginny also shook Blaise's hand and said 'thank you' and 'I forgive you'. Luna also gave Blaise a hug and kissed him on the cheek before skipping off with Neville, Ginny and Harry.

"No Ronald I see." Blaise commented and winked at her again.

Hermione laughed and said, "He might forgive you if you stop calling him Ronald."

"Somehow I highly doubt that."

"Yeah, Ron doesn't forgive easily."

"I better be getting back to Draco, he can't function without me." He smiled at her again before turning around and walking back towards the end of the train.

* * *

Once they arrived at the station students began saying 'goodbye' to their friends all over again making it difficult to find anyone on the platform. Eventually Hermione found her way over to Mr and Mrs Weasley where Harry, Ron and Ginny already were. When Mrs Weasley saw Hermione she pulled into a tight hug. Hermione could stop the silent tears that were streaming down her face. She was definitely going to miss Hogwarts. When Mrs Weasley let go of her, Hermione tried to wipe the tears off her face but was suddenly being hugged from behind by George and the from the front by Fred.

"Don't cry Hermione." Fred whispered into her ear.

"You'll be back at Hogwarts soon enough." George whispered.

"Teaching the ickle students how to levitate a feather." Fred added.

"Or how to transfigure a rat into a goblet." George added.

"Or how to brew polyjuice potion in your second year." They both said at the same time causing Hermione to laugh.

"How did you find out?" She asked them.

"Moaning Myrtle." Fred answered proudly.

"She had a thing for us."George added less proudly.

Hermione sighed. "It's not going to be the same with my friends." She added sadly.

"Well you can just pop over to the burrow any time you want to see us." Fred laughed cockily.

"And all your other friends will be living in the Ministry Starter House Estate." George added.

"Your right." Hermione sighed relaxingly as the twins pulled away from the hug.

"Of course we are." George winked at her.

"We're rarely wrong." Fred also winked at her.

Hermione laughed along with them as they left Platform 9 and 3/4 for the last time.

* * *

On Saturday her mother had taken her dress shopping for the Partner ceremony. Hermione had assumed that the dress code was similar to that of the Yule ball which meant the wizards would be wearing dress robes and the witches would be wearing dresses. Hermione wanted to stick to the Muggle tradition of wearing a white dress for the wedding but wanted it to be simple and not puffy like most wedding dresses were. After hours of looking in multiple shops Hermione finally found the dress. It was a beautiful white dress that billowed out when she spun around. It was brought in around her waist by an emerald green sash which tied in a bow at her back. Hermione, however, also wanted to wear something from the wizard word so on the way home they stopped off at Diagon Alley. Her mother had made Hermione take her through the Leaky Cauldron after their last disapparation had left her parents feeling dizzy for a few days. The first shop they went to was Madam Malkin's where Hermione bought an elegant white cloak. They stopped off at Florean Fortescue's for an Ice-Cream on the way home and ate it as they walked back to the car. That night Hermione helped her mother make tea which was her father's favourite, sausage and mash with carrots. They sat in front of the T.V. eating as they watched a film.

On Sunday her parents helped her pack all her clothes, books, CD's, DVD's and other things into her trunk which she had used the undetectable extension charm on so she could fit everything in it. It only took them 2 hours to pack everything with a little magical help. When they were done they set off for her Grandma Betty's house where her entire family had been invited round for a barbecue. Her Grandma Betty and Emily were sat on the garden bench chatting away whilst her Grandad Tom, Uncle David and her father looked after the barbecue and talked about football or something. Her Godmother Sharon, Aunt Louise and mother were in the kitchen preparing the salad and gossiping. Her cousins Sophie, Craig and Lauren were jumping on the trampoline. Hermione was circulating around talking to everyone. None of her family knew she was a witch so when they asked how school was she had to lie a little. They sat down a the picnic table once all the food was ready and they all laughed at Grandad Tom's joke which he told at every barbecue. (What do you call a line of Barbie's? A Barbecue.) By the time Hermione and her parents got home it was past midnight so they went straight to bed.

On Monday they decided to go for a walk around the local park. They took Mrs Robinson's dog with them. She was their next door neighbour who couldn't walk very well. On the way back after the walk they dropped Mrs Robinson's dog off and then settles down to watch another film before her father popped out for some fish and chips takeaway for dinner. After dinner they ended up playing a game of Scrabble, Monopoly and Cluedo. Hermione won Cluedo and Scrabble and her mother won Monopoly. For tea they had a simple ham and salad sandwich in front of the T.V. as they watched another one of Hermione's favourite films, the breakfast club. When the film finished at 10pm, Hermione went straight to bed knowing that she wanted to be at the Borrow early the next day.

On the Tuesday Hermione got up at 9am and took her trunk downstairs. She checked her handbag multiple times to make sure she had everything she need for the night at the Burrow. She had put her dress and cloak for the Partner Ceremony in her handbag since she was going to leave her trunk in her father's car until after the ceremony. Her parents were already in the kitchen. Her father was sat at the table reading the newspaper and drink a cup of coffee whilst her mother was making a bacon, eggs, beans and toast for her breakfast. After breakfast her father placed her trunk into his car and Hermione hugged both her parents and made sure they knew where to meet her the next day for the Partner Ceremony. Her mother started cry as they said goodbye.

"What wrong Mum?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I feel like I'm losing my baby." She answered as they continued to hug.

"Don't worry Mum; I'll come visit all the time. You'll see me more now then you did when I was at school." She told her mother.

"Promise me you won't visit too much. You need to spend time with your husband in order to get to know him."

"I promise." Hermione laughed.

She then pulled away from her mother and hugged her father once more before turning on the spot and apparating to the Burrow.

* * *

**Please Review x**


End file.
